Mia's Diaries: Twilight
by WhiteWillowWitch
Summary: What if in a world of Vampires, Werewolves and Humans there are also Witches. They have their laws and they have their powers. What if Bella Swan doesn't exist, but a young talented witch. What if she's the one that will have Edward's heart. Meet Mia Charlotte Forbes. -set in year 2014-
1. Prologue

_**I hope you will enjoy my story and review. I would like to know what you think about my story, so don't be shy and post a comment.**_

_**Thank you :)**_

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Here I am. Forks. Part of me still can't believe I'm here. In this cloudy, rainy, kind of a loney town. I rather wish now to be back home in Lawton, in my room, lying on my bed and just zooming off. But like my grandmother said; "You can't sleep and leave the world move without you" or something like that. But it's true, I couldn't. Ever since my parents died I kept on shuting myself away from everyone. Forks can be my chance to start fresh, make friends and just be normal. But the catch is that I'm not normal. I'm a witch. How can somebody think that's normal. It's not, to humans is supernatural. And they would just laugh in your face. Ah, now I just want to go back home, but I'm already far from it.**_

_**My uncle, Noah Forbes, he's the chief of Forks police and his wife, Anna Forbes, is a nurse in Forks Hospital. They have a son, Sean , who is three years older then me and goes to collage in Harvard . Smart kid, I'm telling ya. Last time I saw him was before three years when I was 14 years old. I came with my parents to visit them. He isn't that kind of guy that has his nose in the book the entire time, he's just natural about it and dreams of becoming a professor. Which he definitely will.**_

_**I'm not really exicted about moving to Forks. Going to school there and as Grandma said: "You will stay there until you graduate." , so I guess I'm stuck in Forks until graduation, which I hope it will come fast so I can go back to Lawton.**_

_** -Mia**_

Mia close her maroon diary and locked it. She placed it into her bag that was underneath her feet while her legs were pressed against the box of the car infront of her in the passanger seat. She throwed her black pen inside with it before she sigh and leaned in her seat.

Listening to the music from her black earphones, she watched the trees as they passed by them. Noah, her uncle that picked her up from the airport, glanced at her face that looked like she had no life and her pale face made her look lifeless.

He didn't say anything to her, besides 'Hi', 'How are you been?' and her answeres were very short. The rest of the ride she just kept quite while listening to music. Noah decided it was time to say more then just 'hi' to her, so to get her attention he cleaned his throat.

To his surprise, Mia seemed to hear his attempt of trying to get her attention and her icy blue eyes looked at his hazel eyes before she taked her earphones out of her ear. He expected her to say 'what?' but instead she just stared at him waiting for him to say something.

"How are you?" Noah asked, clearly couldn't think of something else to say to her.

"Fantastic." Mia answered, sarcastically before looking out through the window.

"Well, you could atleast crack a smile. It would suit you." Noah said.

He already starting with his casual voice, knowing that there wasn't such a distance between him and her. She was always a girl that easily relaxed around him, probably because he was that kind of a guy that you can trust and know he will understand you.

"I don't feel like cracking a smile." Mia said back.

"Come on." Noah exclaimed and playfully hit her leg. "Just a little bit." Noah said with teasing voice.

Noah had a teasing smile on his face and without Mia expecting it, Noah started to tickle her stomach. Laugh escaped her lips as she was very ticklish, expecially on her stomach. She laughed, trying to remove his hand, which she successfully did, but only because he had to change gear.

"See, there you go." Noah proudly said.

"Not fair." Mia said, but still keeped a smile on her face.

"Yes, fair." Noah laughed. "Anyway, your books arrived and you will start school in Monday."

"Oh, great." Mia sigh. "Don't worry, I will bring home straight A's." Mia said with a fake smile.

"I won't worry about that."Noah said, glancing at Mia. "Anna will."

"Yey." Mia fakely cheered.

Noah drived his police car towards his house that he shared with his wife Anna that was located almost at the end of Forks where the path lead towards with woods on each side of the road. Mia sat straightly in her seat while looking at the house infront of her.

It hasn't change from the last time she saw it. It still had white walls with porch and light brown door. There was a swinging bench on the right side of the door with light purple pillows on it where a woman with light brown hair and brown eyes sat.

Her eyes immediately filled with excitement as the police car parked in their yard. She got up and started walking towards the car seeing first his husband walking outside and then a girl with long wavy dark brown hair.

"Mia!" Anna spoke.

Mia's icy blue eyes looked at her and a smile unconsciously appeared on her face. Her light pink lips pulled into wide smile, showing her bright teeth. She close the door of the car and skipped-runned slowly towards her, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I missed you." Mia said, honestly, her voice really showing the same expression she had.

"Aw, dear, I missed you too." Anna said, hugging her closer before pulling away. "Come inside, I'll show you your room."

Anna taked Mia's hand and pulled her four steps up to the porch and insde the house. While, Noah was in charge of taking Mia's three suitcases and her bag from the passanger seat. He sigh in surprise how women's suitcases were always heavy, no matter what light their put inside.

Mia followed Anna up the dark wooded stairs and turned on left. Anna went to the last door on the last and open them. There was an exciting smile on her face while she watched Mia's expression change when she saw the bedroom; in a good way.

"What do you think?" Anna asked, pressing her hands together like she was praying.

"I-it's great." Mia smiled.

There was a double bed pressed against the wall on her left. There were two windows, one was opposite of where she's standing, while the other is opposite from the bed. A closet was in the corner between two windows and on the other corner was a table in L.

There were books on it, probably for the school. The sheets of the double bed were white and dark purple. All the furniture was in the same brown color while the walls were painted in antique parchment color with ceiling in white and a white lamp hanging on it.

Mia stepped inside slowly and sat down on the bed. The mattress sink under her weight but not to much and it was great. She looked one more time around, notcing that the curtains were soft purple tied against to wall giving her a perfect view of the forest from both windows.

"You like it?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Mia nod.

"This used to be room where you slept when you visited and we renovated in immediately when we heard you will arrive soon." Anna said.

"How did you managed to do this in one week?" Mia asked.

"With miracle." Anna answered, laughing slightly. "We found all the things within five days." Anna said, leaning on the doorframe. "It was like you were ment to come to Forks."

"Yeah. Thanks." Mia thanked and Anna waved with her hand.

"Don't mention it." Anna said. "I needed some company in this house since Noah almost works the entire day." Anna smiled. "I'm glad you are here, Mia. It's nice to see you again."

"You too." Mia smiled.

Soon after, Noah arrived with two suitcases inside Mia's new room and then went to take the last one and Mia's bag. Anna went downstairs to the kitchen to continue cooking dinner for three of them. While Anna started to unpack her suitcases.

She opened her new closer that a lot of space inside. She started to hang her jeans and pants while her shirts she placed on the bottom. She soon heard Noah walked towards her new room, murmuring something under his breath before walking inside her room.

"What the hell did you place into this suitcase?" Noah asked in breathloss as he placed the suitcase on the bed. " A brick?"

"No." Mia answered. "A book."

"A book?" Noah asked, wondering what kind of a book could she put inside that would weight that much.

"It's a witch book." Mia answered.

"Oh, right." Noah nod in aknowledge. "That dusty, old, big book."

"It's not dusty." Mia pointed it out. "It's old book then is given to a witch from generation to generation."

"I never understand you witches." Noah said, placing his hands on his hips.

"There's nothing to understand." Mia said. "We're just silent in your world and that's all you have to know as a Confidant."

Confidant, or also know Secret Keeper, was the person who knew about witches and swear his life to always keep existance of witches a secret to humans. Mia father was one, who married her mother, a pureblood witch. And then her father told Noah and later even Anna found out. And both sweared their life to be Confidants.

"Right." Noah nod. "I got that." Noah exhaled. "Unpack your bags, dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay."

Noah gave her a quick smile before he turned on his heels and left her new room. Mia slightly smiled out of nowhere before she continue putting her clothes in the closet. She opened the third suitcase Noah brought which had three pair of shoes and big, thick, black book.

Mia taked it out, feeling the heaviness of it. She placed the book on her bed and examed it examine it. It had vines imprinted in the corner of the book and all around it, while in the middle there was wicca symbol imprined.

Mia opened the book. The papers were old and were already in the color of pale brown while the words and pictures in the book still had their color, but more paler. Mia sigh before she close it and hit it in her drawer under the closet, covering it with few shirts.

Mia unpacked the rest of her things, while she hid her diary inside the closet between clothes and the wall of the closet. Even through she knew nobody would try to read it because only Mia knew where the key is, she still decided to keep it safe.

After 25 minutes, Anna called her for a dinner. Mia went downstairs, now changed in black sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt. For dinner they ate spaghetti and while they were eating, it wasn't quiet dinner, it was actually very family like.

Noah would talk about what happened on work and so did Anna about her work in hospital. While Mia listened to them and just felt…happy… filled with memories of her family, how she used to spead time with her parents, when they were alive.

Mia felt like she belonged with them and didn't feel any emotion like she was bugging them or making them uncomfortable. She was only atleast one hour with them, and she already felt like she found safety and love with them.

For the first time after long while, Mia knew she will find herself in Forks.


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

**Dear Diary,**

**First day of school. Yay~ I'm so not happy. Why? It's March, middle of the semester. Which is awful. Now I have to come there in "Forks High School The Home of Spartans" like some kind of a bomb. Just so suddenly. But Noah said I didn't have to worry; more then half of the town already knew about my arrival because Anna was so excited that she couldn't keep it to herself. So I have less to worry that people will be like: "Who is she?", "What's her name?" and so on.**

**The good news are, yesterday, March 16, Noah brought a car home. Audi A1 e-tron black. I couldn't believe it honestly. I never though I'll get a car. It was 5 years old, but it still worked perfectly, except the radio was not really giving a good sound. But I'll live.**

**Anywhy, it's time for me to finish writing and got to school. Wish me good luck, if you can.**

** -Mia**

Closing her diary, Mia placed it inside her school bag before she placed it over her shoulder and left her room. She was dressed casually; black boots with lace wrapped around her ankle, black skinny jeans, caramel sweater and light brown coat.

She walked down the stairs from where she could already smell of waffles. She taked the edge of the railing from the stairs and spinned to jump on her ground. Anna placed plate of waffles on the table where Mia usually sat and glass of milk.

"Good morning!" Anna exclaimed.

"Morning." Mia said and sat down.

Anna taked a cup of tea from the kitchen cabinet and sat down opposite from Mia. Mia glanced at her plate then at her tea, wondering why Anna didn't make herself waffles with jam like she did for Mia. Anna sipped her tea and raised her eyebrows at Mia.

"What?"

"Are you going to eat?" Mia asked and Anna shaked her head.

"I don't usually eat before work." Anna answered.

"Okay." Mia said. Slowly.

Mia started to eat her breakfast, enjoying the wonderfull taste of waffles with jam as it touched her tongue and went down her throat. She never had somebody else make her breakfast for a long time and now she had Anna doing it.

"Good morning." Noah spoke as he suddenly walked fast in the kitchen without Mia even hearing him.

"Morning." Mia and Anna said at the same time.

First, Noah kissed Mia's forehead and Mia couldn't help but to feel fatherly love towards him, feelings that she missed for so long. Mia smiled to Noah before he stepped to Anna and gave her gently peck on lips while Mia looked down since she didn't like watching people when they were kissing.

"Mia, ready?" Noah asked, grabbing a cup of coffee of the kitchen cabinet.

"Nope." Mia flatly answered.

"Come on, highschool is the best time of your life." Noah said and then winked devilishly to Anna, who silently giggled, while Mia ignored it.

"Yeah, well, I'm not expecting it to be the best time of my life." Mia pointed out 'my'.

"Don't say that." Noah said. "At the end, it will end up like the best part of your life." Noah pointed it out.

"Right." Mia sarcastically nod.

Mia ate the waffles completely before she said goodbye to Anna and Noah. She went to her new car and drived off from the yard and towards the direction where Forks Highschool was. She had to admite to herself, she did feel kind of a nervous.

What will people think about her? Will they bully her because she's the new kind? Talk behind her back? And so many other question. Mia taked deep breath, seeing Forks Highschool sign not to far from here and a few kids making their way towards it.

Mia drived in the parking lot, immediately all eyes looked in her direction. She hissed inside her head, only wanting all the eyes mind their own business, but that would never happen. She parked the car and grabbed her bag before she exited.

Everyone stared as she close the door of the car, looking like some cool girl, which Mia wasn't. She was just a casual girl that you can meet everyday and the one that doesn't like spotlight. Like the situatuon that was happening right now.

"Nice ride." A black skinned boy said, checking her more then he was checking the car he was refearring.

No word wanted to leave Mia's mouth and even if it did, it would just look like she moved her mouth without any word slipping through her lips. Mia decided to keep it cool and just give a quick, emotionless glance at the boy as she passed by him.

Mia made her way towards the entrance of the school, taking out her schedule, looking at the subjects and the number of the class where it is. She understanded everything, but what she didn't know is where all this classrooms were.

She felt all eyes on her while she went to administration office to take some papers that have to be signed. The kind woman gave her the paper and wished her good luck in school. Mia left the administration office, again, eyes on her.

"You must be Mia Forbe, the new girl."

Immediately, Mia looked at her right to see a boy of Asian descent. Ha had slightly long black hair that covered his forehead and brown eyes that almost looked back to Mia. He was dressed quite formal for a student.

"Hi, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place." The boy, Eric introduced himself before Mia could speak. "Anything you need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on?" Eric asked.

"Nope." Mia anwered, simply and shortly.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked.

"I' pretty sure I can give myself a tour, have a lunch by myself and not cry." Mia answered.

"Good headline for your feature." Eric announced and Mia looked at him. "I'm on the paper and you're news, baby, front page."

"Oh, no." Mia said and they both stopped. "I don't want to be in any kind of a feature. Don't even think a-"

"Woah, woah, chillax." Eric said, stopping Mia from talking. "No feature."

"Good." Mia said, with small smile. _Maybe I should try and be kind? It won't hurt._


	3. Chapter II

_**I hope you like the story so far and I hope you will leave a comment just for me to see what you think about my story.**_

_**Thank you :)**_

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Dear Diary, **

**Two periods passed quickly and without feeling so much embarrasment. Kids here in Forks seemed very nice and kind to new people. I don't know what else to say. So far, so good? Maybe. I still don't know what will happen to me here. I did met Eric, good guy and slightly a geek. Then there is Jessica, who I met in girls gym room. She just came over and started to talk to me. She's a chatterbox and somehow the way she acts too nice is really disturbing. Nobody can be so nice to people without a catch, right? And then there's Mike, a boy that tries to act casual around me but can't help but to stutter.**

**Anyway, it's PE now. Since I'm new, Coach Clapp took mercy on me when I said I'm on my period, which was a lie if I may add. But he believed me. I didn't want to do PE since I didn't feel like getting all sweaty on my frist day here.**

**I hope the rest of the day goes well. One more period, which is Spanish with Mrs. Goff, and then is lunch. Then Biology and Trigonometry. Yay!**

** \- Mia**

Mia close her diary and placed it inside her bag. She looked towards girl students that were playing vollyball and then towards boy students that were playing basketball. Mia knew how to play both of thoes sports, but not that good.

She was more expert in vollyball, while in basketball she was just good at shooting at the basket without moving. She used to play thoes sports back in Lawson with the other witch students, but it wasn't so…unmagical.

When PE finally finished, Mia made her way with Jessica to Spanish class where she gave papers that needed to be sign by every teacher she had. Mrs. Goff, Mia's Spanish teacher seemed like a very kind woman that knew Spanish very well.

During her class, Mia didn't really listen to her speaking and explaning lesson. Mia already knew how to speak Spanish, not perfectly, but good enough. She also knew how to speak Italian and what's mostly importat; Latin, the dead language that witches must know.

Putting one ear phone in her ear and letting the other one free, she listened to music. She copied the notes into her notebook and acted like she was listening to Mrs. Goff. Everytime she glanced at her, she though Mia was listening to her, while actually she had no idea what she talked about.

Jessica and Mike, who later after class catch up with her and escored Mia to the canteen. Mia followed them to thefood service counter with various choices. Most of the food was healthy food and vegetarian food with less fast, unhealty food.

Mia picked her tray, just like Jessica, while Mike had burrito from home and just taked coca-cola in can. Mia on her tray placed a green apple, salad and soda. Mia wasn't vegeterian, she just preferred healthy food over unhealthy one.

She could still feel people looking at her from time to time since they still didn't get used to her. But Mia could care less now. Atleast she was satisfied that she found someone to hang out with, it wasn't much, but it was enough for her not to feel lonely.

Mia followed Mike through canteen with Jessica following behind. Mike kept on looking at her, saying something that wasn't very interesting to Mia, at all. She just keep nodding like she was listening, but actually, she wasn't.

Mike leaded Mia to the table where Eric was, talking to another girl. Like a gentleman, Mike move a chair and gesturing for Mia to sit down. Giving him a thankful smile, she sat down, placing her tray on the table and glancing at Eric, who turned his attention completely to them.

"Hey, Mikey. You met my home girl, Mia?" Eric asked Mike, who immediately got a hit of jealousy on his face.

"Y-your home girl?"Mike asked, stuttering.

"Yeah." Eric answered.

"My girl."

Lips pecked Mia's cheek, making her froze in shock. That moment was followed by Mike collapsing on the ground with his chair that was pulled by the dark skinned boy, the one that commented Mia's car in the morning. The dark skinned boy immediately run off with Mike after him.

"Sorry I dat to mess up your game, Mike." The dark skinned boy, Tyler probably by how she heard Eric say, shouted while running away from Mike who chased after him.

"Oh, my God." Jessica spoke,moving her chair closer to Mia, who wiped her cheek with her fingers. "It's like first grade all over again. You're the shiny new toy."

"Smile." A flash went off from the camera as the girl took picture off Mia, who slightly gasped.

"Hey, next time announce yourself." Mia said, trying hard not to sound rude.

"Sorry." The girl apologized. "I needed a candid for the feature."

"The feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again." Eric snapped, getting up from the chair. "I got your back, baby." Eric patted Mia's shoulders before he walked away.

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking." Angela said, disappointedly.

"You still have other options." Mia said, making Angela look at her with hope. "Eating disorders, drugs, good lessons for life." Mia suggested.

"That's a good one." Angela happily said.

Mia smiled, glad she could help. Angela and Jessica then started to discuss some other topics that Mia was new at. As much as she focused to listen to what they were talking, her eyes suddenly flew in other direction; towards the windows.

Two people walked towards the doors. A girl with blonde wavy hair and a tough-looking guy with short black hair. They both were chalky pale with black eyes. The girl was probably the most attractive girl Mia ever saw in her life. Her looks were so perfect.

"Who are they?" Mia suddenly asked and Jessica and Angela glanced towards who she's referring to.

"The Cullens." Angela answered.

"They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like a few years ago." Jessica explaned, while Mia glanced back towards them to see them walking inside.

"They kind of keep to themselves." Angela added.

"Yeah, 'cause they're all together. Like, together, together." Jessica pointed out, while the blonde girl and tough guy started to walk through canteen. "The blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're, like, a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related." Angela added.

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird."

Mia looked towards another pale couple; a petite girl and a boy that looked like he was partly paralized in his face. The girl had short dark brown hair with same black eyes like the rest of them and the boy had blonde hair with a face like he was in silent pain.

"And, okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice." Jessica continued. "She's really weird, and she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain." Jessica said. "Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad/matchmaker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Angela joked in a sweet way.

Looking back towards the doors, she noticed another pale boy, alone. From the moment Mia saw him, something just made her heartbeat skip. He was absolutely gorgeous with bronze slightly messy hair, black eyes that were no different from other four; no doubt he's Cullen too.

"Who's he?" Mia asked.

"Tha's Edward Cullen." Jessica answered, glancing at him. "He's totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him." Jessica said, disappointed. "Like I care, you know?"

_Obviously you do. _Mia thought as she looked at Edward who was just passing by them. For a short moment, her icy blue eyes connected with his black ones., but immediately disconnected when he passed by her and went where his family is.

Mia looked over her shoulder at the Cullens, sitting at the table that was empty moments before. Her eyes specifically focused on him. It was something about him, something about the Cullens, that was just different, in her way different.

"Seriously, like, don't waste your time." Jessica said and Mia looked back at her.

"I've got better things to do then drool over Edward Cullen." Mia said back on purpose, making Jessica look at her in angry way.

Mia ignored her stare. She leaned in her seat and crossed her legs. She suddenly, felt light pain in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before she automatically turned around, her eyes connecting with his black ones.

The way he watched her, it was like he was angry at her for a reason Mia didn't know of. She didn't know what did she do to him to make him stare at her in that kind of a way. He was the first one to look away from her, while Mia turned around with questioning look.


	4. Chapter III

_**I'm so glad you like my story so far and I will continue it :D **_

_**Don't forget to review if you want to :)**_

_**Thank you :D**_

* * *

**Chapter III**

Following Mike after lunch, he leaded her towards her next period she had with him. Biology with Mr. Molina. She liked biology to be honest, most of the time, when topics they were doing were interesting. But most of the time they are all interesting.

"Mr. Molina." Mike spoke as he entered the classroom with Mia following right behind him.

"Hey, Mike." Mr. Molina greeted, glancing at Mia while Mike went to his seat. "Oh, yes. Miss Forbes."

Mia started making small slow steps towards Mr. Molina while her eyes accidently wondered off towards black eyes that were staring at her. She again, felt her heartbeat skip and she wondered what is that about him that made her heart beat like that

She could feel herself slighty stopping as she walked and felt something blowing in the back of her head, sending her hair fly forwards. To her surprise, Edward covered his nose and mouth, like he just breathed in poison._ Nice behaving._Mia sarcastically thought in her head.

Mia raised her eyebrows confusingly before she decided to move forward to dark haired teacher with glasses. She didn't feel like wondering why Edward Cullen acts like he doesn't like her or like she smells disgusting. She didn't need that on first day at new school. _Good way to ruin my day._

"Hi. Can I have the pass?" Mr. Molina asked and Mia handed him the paper. "Thank you. Do you have the books?"

"Yes." Mia answered.

"Good. Welcome to the class." Mr. Molina said. "And I got a seat for you right here, so come over." Mr. Molina said, leading her to an empty seat next to Edward Cullen. _Just…great. _"The last one." Mr. Molina added. "Just follow along till you catch up."

Mia sat down in her seat next to Edward Cullen and placed her Biology book on the table. Mr. Molina already started to talk about what they were going to do; observe the behavior of planaria, aka flatworms. He placed two small glasses of some water on each table in the middle.

Mia glanced at Edward Cullen who still had his mouth covered. _Seriously?! _He moved his right hand, the one that wasn't covering his mouth, towards one glass and pushed it towards Mia, before taking other to himself, uncovering his mouth.

Inside her head, Mia wondered is she smelled disgusting. But that was impossible. She washed her hair with strawberry shampoo and so did she washed her body with the same flavor. Mia couldn't help but to look at his pale face again.

Immediately as she looked at him, his black eyes moved to look at her icy blue eyes. Mia looked away slowly, showing she was not shy to look him in the eye and try to focuse her throughts on what Mr. Molina was saying about planaria, but through entire lesson, he's been watching her.

Her head started to hurt, and it continued to hurt. It was like it was hurting from how intensely Edward Cullen was watching her. Mia moved her left hand behind her hair and moved it over her left shoulder to create a curtain between his eyes and her face _Just stop staring at me. I'm trying to be nice and not smack you in the face_.

From how annoyed she was by his stare, the water inside the small glass started to move in small waves like a drop fell into them. Mia looked at it and close her eyes for a moment, saying to herself that she has to calm down before she makes the glass explode.

She didn't know if she could take it anymore of his staring. She was ready to look at him and ask him right into his face what the hell is his problem, but before she could do any of it, the bell rang and Edward was already out of the chair making his way to the door.

Mia glared at his back until he disappeared into the hallway. She placed her book in her bag and made her way outside. She made a definite choice, she's changing class. She doesn't want to have any class with him. She feels like he's going to eat her if she has another period with him.

She made her way to the administration office with hard look on her face, determined one. He almost made her mentally break the glass. She should be thanking him that he made her realized she still has her powers somewhere, but still, staring is just rude.

"There must be something open." Mia heard as she opened the door to administration office. "Physics? Biochem?"

Seeing the familier outfit and bronze hair, she immediately said Edward Cullen in her mind. The first thing she could think of was the way his voice sounded; velvet; smooth, without hesitation in it. But that thought was quickly replaced with: _We don't like each other! We both want to be far away from each other! _Somehow, that thoguht made her feel disappointed.

"No, every class is full." Lady answered and looked at Mia. "Just a minute, dear." Lady said before turning her attention back to Edward. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay in biology."

Edward looked over his shoulder at Mia who stared at him; half hard look on her face. The way he was looking at her was like he had a grudge against her that she didn't know about. Somehow, she wanted to know what was his problem with her really.

"Fine. Just…" Edward spoke pushing his hand off the desk as he turned around to leave. "I'll just have to endure it." Edward finished as he passed by her and open the door without so much effort.

"Need something, dear?" The lady asked and Mia looked at her.

"Uh, no." Mia answered before she pushed the door open.

_Yes, Edward Cullen, you will have to endure it._

After dinner, Mia helped her aunt Anna, clean the dishes since she missed girl company in the house. And since Mia didn't have any better things to do, she decided to help Anna with the dishes while Noah was on the couch watching TV. _Typical men_.

While they were eating, Mia was very quite, said a few words only. She honestly had her mind occupated with Edward Cullen and she didn't understand why. She tried to think about something else, like her powers and Lawton, but he always made his way back inside her head.

And now, Anna glanced at Mia from time to time while she washed the dishes and gave them to her to wip them with red-white dishtowel. She was quite and on her face Anna could say she was daydreaming or thinking hard about something.

"How was school?" Anna asked, asking her second time, first time being when she came home from work.

"Huh?" Mia spoke, snapping out of her daydreaming.

"How was school?" Anna asked again, a little smirk playing on her face.

"You asked me that already and I said couldn't be better." Mia said, re-saying their conversation from before four hours ago.

"Yeah, but the look on your face says there's more."

"What look?" Mia asked with narrowed eyebrows.

"Daydreaming look." Anna answered. "Tell me, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Mia answered.

"Don't be shy." Anna said, nudging her with her elbow.

"It's really nothing serious…" Mia quietly said, while Anna keep looking at her suspiciously. "It's about a boy, okay?" Mia finally said it.

"A boy?" Anna excitedly said. "What is his name?"

"I'm not going to tell you his name." Mia said. "Knowing what I'm daydreaming about was enough."

"But I'm your aunt." Anna whined.

"You can be my mother, I'm still not telling you."

"Why not?" Anna asked, disappointed.

"Because then you will tease me about it." Mia answered honestly.

"I won't."

"Eh, you will. Like you teased Sean when he had a crush on some chick in school." Mia said and Anna's eyes wide.

"How do you know that?" Anna asked with curiousity.

"He told me." Mia answered.

"Oh…" Anna sadly looked down, giving her the last plate. "But you will tell me one day, right?"

"Maybe." Mia answered, wiping the plate and placing it to it's place.

Anna didn't say anything else. When they were done, Mia left the kitchen and went up the stairs to her room. She close the door being her and locked them. She made sure that the curtains on the windows were shut before she walked to a box in the corner of her room.

She taked out five candles and placed them incricle like edges of the stars. Mia sat down in the circle of the candles and taked deep breath. She crossed her legs and relaxed her wrists on the knees of her legs, breathing in deeply.

Closing her eyes, she exhaled. Meditation to a witch was important. Witch can then see how her powers work, if they are there, if they are stronger or weaker. For Mia, she didn't know what to expect, she hadn't been meditating for a very long time.

Last time, before one month, when she meditated, her candles didn't lit up through the meditation. She didn't fell the power at that time. But what she did today, thanks to Edward's help, moving the water in the small glass and mentally feeling she could break it.

It was small progress, but enough. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, relaxing herself, leaving her body flow with power and relaxation. She felt it, the touch of her powers, they were weak and needed improvement, which Mia will work for it.

She felt the candles lit up, slightly, but enough. She could see everything happening around her, like out-of-body experience, but actually they were the vibes of air around her, letting her feel like she saw everything, but she only imaginate it in her mind.

She open her eyes slowly after five minutes and looked at the candles still lit with fire on top. She smiled unconsciously at the fire and then passed above one candle, making the fire disappear. Then with her mind, she made the others die out. Mia bit her lips from happiness.

"I'm back in the witch game."


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

**Dear Diary,**

**Week passed already since I last saw Edward Cullen. His family would come to school and sometimes they would look at me, giving me these…looks I didn't understand. Is it just me or he's trying to avoid me because I smell disgusting to him or maybe because I did something that I don't know of. Whatever it is, I don't know If I really want to know. **

**And my powers, I have started to train them more. Not in school,no, but at home with easy objects. My power was Telekinesis, and then Element Manipulation and Control. And there is also this power my mother possessed; Appearance Manipulation. I can't really change my entire body into someone else like she could, but atleast one part of the body I could. Then there is my natural ability (not all witches have natural abilities, only a few of them) Mental Block. Nobody can enter my mind or manipulate me to their will.**

**But anyway, enough about my silly powers. It's rainy outside today, typical weather lately. But it's Forks; rainy, cold, cloudy town in Washington, nothing to be surprised there.**

** -Mia**

With her usual routine, she placed the diary in her bag and went downstairs to eat her breakfast. Anna always makes breakfast for her, and treats her like her own daughter. She cares for her and always makes sure she's alright.

After breakfast, she left to school. Immediately she had Biology as her first class. She went with Eric towards the class who kept on saying something that Mia didn't listen neither a little bit while they were walking to the class.

"Hey, listen." Eric said and Mia turned to look at him after she hanged her coat. "I was wondering, did you have a-a date to…"

"What's up, Oklahoma? Huh?" Mike interrupted Eric while shaking his wet hat above Mia's head as he passed by. "How you liking the rain, girl?"

"More then I like you honestly." Mia said, annoyed by him shaking his wet hat above her hair.

Eric's mouth parted to her comeback and he looked at Mike who was disappointed and shocked. Eric started to laugh at Mike while Mia just stepped away from them, but didn't get to far when she saw who decided to come to school.

Edward Cullen looked up from his desk and towards sigh before she walked towards her seat, completely ignoring him like he wasn't there so she doesn't glance at him, not even peak. She sat down and looked straightly at the board or anywhere else that's infront.

"Hello." He spoke in his valvet voice and Mia looked a bit surpirse to hear him actually speaking to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Mia?" Edward said, with a small smile that Mia found attractive playing on his lips.

She could help herself but to forget everything about ignoring him. She now wanted to stare at his face all day long. _Why is he so perfect?_ Mia wondered and wondered again and again. She couldn't find words to answer, so she just nod before looking at Mr. Molina who started to talk.

"Onion root top cells, that's what's on your slides right now. Okay? So, separate and label them into the phases of mitosis,…" Mr. Molina said telling more directly to Mia to understand and glanced at Edward who didn't remove his eyes from her. "…and the first partners that get it right are gonna win…" Mr. Molina skipped to his table. "the Golden Onion." Mr. Molina finished, taking the Golden Onion in his hands for everyone to see.

Everyone started to do what Mr. Molina said that it had to be done. Mia suddenly felt nervous around Edward, but convinced herself that there's nothing to be nervous about like a little girl. She was now just still little surprised he decided to come to school and say a word to her.

"Ladies first." Mia looked at Edward, who pushed the microscope towards her.

"First you dump me and now you are a gentleman." Mia commented jokingly before she looked through the microscope, while a smile appeared on Edward's lips before he decided to answer.

"Um, I was out of town for a couple of days. Personal reasons."Edward answered, uncomfortably.

"Huh…" Mia suspiciously murmured, before glancing at the microscope. "Prophase." Mia said, pushing the microscope towards Edward.

"Do you mind if I look?" Edward asked and Mia just gestured for him to do whatever he wants and Edward pulled the microscope closer to look through it. "It's prophase." Edward confirmed.

"Like I said." Mia said, nodding slightly, a smile on her lips.

She watched as Edward wrote it down and she must say that his handwriting was very well easy to read and neat. _He must be perfect right to the bone._ Mia thought inside her head, as she slightly stared at him before she looked away.

"So are you enjoying the rain?" Mia looked at Edward, who had a smirk playing on his lips and Mia let out a small laugh.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." Mia shaked her head slightly before she decided to answer his question. "It depends. Sometimes I enjoy it, sometimes I don't. But I mostly prefer a sunny day over a cold one." Mia answered and Edward let out a short laugh before placing a slide of semple at the space under microscope.

"What?" Mia asked, as she observed his face.

"Nothing." Edward answered, letting out another short laugh before he looked in the microscope. "It's anaphase."

"Mind if I check?" Mia asked, just like he did before.

Mia pulled the microschope closer to it and looked through it. Edward observed her movements; they were gentle, elegent and careful. He thin long fingers pushed her dark brown hair piece behind her ear as she looked through.

"Anaphase." Mia confirmed as she looked at him, somehow shyly.

"Like I say." Edward said, before writing it down with a smile on his face. "If you love sunny day more then cold so much, why did you move to wettest place in the continental US?" Edward asked and Mia slightly sigh.

"My grandma send me." Mia answered.

"And your parents?" Edward asked, immediately noticing that the shine she had in her eyes disappeared.

"They…they died." Mia answered, guity crossed Edward's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." Mia interrupted him, faking a smile. "You didn't know."

Mia looked away, kind of a disappointed that he had to ask her such a question. Edward noticed that the look on her face told him she didn't want to talk for awhile. Edward replaced the slide with the last slide and looked through the microscope.

"It's metaphase. You want to check it?" Edward asked Mia, who shaked her head.

"I believe you." Mia said.

Edward and Mia finished first. Mia looked around the classroom seeing Mike and his partent comparing two slides over and over again. While Eric opened his book and with help of the book, he started to successfully compare them.

Mr. Molina noticed that Edward and Mia finished first and just checked of them to see if he was right. He nod to both of them before he continue walking around the class and see how everyone else is progressing with the slides.

Mia felt her head hurting again. It started to be very uncomfortable. Like someone was digging in her brain and just couldn't see anything. Mia turned her head towards Edward unconsciously and saw as he started at her with frustration in his eyes. Suddenly, Mia noticed that his eyes were different from the last time.

"Do you wear contacts?" Mia blurted while Edward gave her a puzzled look.

"No." he answered before looking away.

Confusingly Mia looked away. She was well aware that his eyes were black the last time she saw him, but now they looked golden brown. Now she was definitely sure that there is more to Edward then she thought. And she wanted to find out.

Mia didn't speak to Edward anymore after the "contacts" got involved. She left school and walked across the parking lot where most kids were chatting together. Again, she felt pain in her head and it started to annoy her. _What the hell is wrong with my head?_

She walked to her car and throwed her bag in the backseat. Mia close the door and leaned on her car with crossed arms, hoping that the headache will go away as it always did. She looked up, unconsciously, to see Edward Cullen staring at her with unbreaking stare that send shivers down her back.

He was just across parking lot, standing besides his silver Volvo C30. By the expression on his face, he seemed to be frustrated again by something. She wanted to understand him, she really did, but he gave her this vibe like one moment he wanted her there and the other he didn't.

Edward looked away and with frown, Mia looked down at her black boots. The pain in her head went away as it came and now she felt completely okay. She pushed herself off her car and went to open the door, but then the screeching of tires made her look back around.

Her body paralyzed with her eyes wide. With inability for Tyler to stop his van that went out of control because of the wet road. Mia already saw her end…._Now I know why I should have taken a grip of my powers eariler._

She suddenly, in one quick moment, felt herself falling onto the ground with a hand holding her waist. Before her eyes, she saw Edward side of face and then she saw his hand stopping the van, creating a dent in the door of passanger seat.

Mia's breath caught in her throat. They both looked at each other, Mia had a shocked expression as she watched him. He removed his hand from her waist and got up. Mia watched him as he walked pass her and disappeared.

"Mia!"

She heard people yelling her name as they made their way to her. She got up from the ground with help of Angela, looking confused and shocked from what happened. Tyler looked at her from the open window with a cut above his eye.

"Mia, I'm so sorry. I panicked." Tyler apologized, but Mia didn't pay an attention to him.

All the students that were in the parking lot appeared next to her looking at her if she's alright. Jessica called 911 while Mia leaned on the car. _What just happen_? Mia wondered in her head., replaying the scene with Edward.


	6. Chapter V

_**Sorry, this a very short chapter :/**_

* * *

**Chapter V**

Mia sat on medical bed in a room where some other patients were. She looked at Anna while she was cheeking her pulse, making sure it was fine before removing the pulse equipment aside and look at Mia with worry in her eyes.

"I'm alright." Mia said, for probably thrid time to her.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked and Mia annoying nod. "Oh, my God. Your grandma would kill me if you got killed."

"Yeah, she's the head. One kill wouldn't bring her neither close to dark." Mia said seriously, but Anna took that as a joke.

"Don't joke, Mia." Anna said with serious voice. "I'm responsible for your health now. Whatever happens to you, consequences await me."

"Calm down." Mia said, closing her eyes for a moment. "I'm fine and nothing happened to me thanks to-"

"I heard your niece was here, Anna."

Mia looked over her shoulder and saw a pale man walking towards them. He was a doctor by the way he was dressed with blonde slide back hair. He had chalky pale skin and golden eyes. Mia narrowed her eyes slightly at him.

"Dr. Cullen." Anna spoke.

Somehow, Mia wasn't surprised when Anna said Cullen. He definitely looked like part of their family, their adoptive father. Same pale complex, golden eyes and unatural beautiful you don't see around. Mia stared at him for a while as he walked to Anna who gave him Mia's papers.

"Mia." Dr. Cullen spoke as he looked at the papers. "Looks like you took quite a spill. How to you feel?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Fine." Mia answered, glancing at his face from time to time.

"Look here." Dr. Cullen pointed his index upward for Mia to look at while he lit the pen lamp towards her eye. "You might experience some post-traimatic stress or disorientation, but your vitals look good." Dr. Cullen said, moving the pen away back into the pocket of his white coat. "No signs of any head trauma. I think you'll be just fine."

"I'm so sorry, Mia. I'm really sorry." Mia looked over her shoulder at Tyler.

"It's okay, really." Mia said before she looked back at Dr. Cullen who was writing something on the papers.

Mia through for a moment. She got an idea about mentioning Edward infront of Dr. Cullen, just to see his reaction. She wondered if Cullen's have any secrets, which without a doubt they had. She was just curious now.

"It could have been worst if Edward wasn't there." Mia spoke, immediately noticing Dr. Cullen's change in expression.

"Edward?" Ana answered.

"Yeah, Edward Cullen." Dr. Cullen unsurely glanced at her, still writing. "He came to me so fast and knocked me out of the way."

"Sounds like you were very lucky." Dr. Cullen pulled on a smile before nod to Anna and walked away.

He couldn't have been more obvious that there was something different with his family. It was obvious. They were all pale as snow, had golden eyes with brown, and in any way perfect from the rest of people, which made them stand out so much.

"I'm going to change my clothes since my shift already ended." Anna spoke and Mia looked at her.

"Did you tell Noah?" Mia asked.

"Yeah." Anna nod. "I told him not to worry since he had his mind already filled with a new case."

"What kind of a case?" Mia asked as she set herself on her feet.

"A Securty Guard was killed by some kind of an animal back at Grisham Mill." Anna answered.

"An animal?" Mia repeated surprised and Anna nod.

"Anyway, wait for me in the hallway while I go change." Anna said.

Mia nod and taked her jacket of the bed before she left the room while Anna went the other way to change her nurse clothes. Mia walked inside the hallway, pushing the door open with both hand before stepping towards corner but stopping when she heard a familiar voice.

"What was I supposed to do, then?" She heard his valvet voice question. "Let her die?"

"This isn't just about you. It's about all of us." The blonde girl of Cullen family, Rosalie said with serious voice.

"I think we should take this in my office." Dr. Cullen warned, looking at Mia.

Both, Rosalie and Edward noticed her there looking at them from the corner. They stared at her, while she stared back at them. Mia looked away and leaned on the wall away from their eyes. She close her eyes for a moment. She was certain they weren't humans.

Of course, Mia and other witches did learn about other creatures in the past and in present, but when they were talking about that, Mia was in depression because of her parents death and never listen to the lecture nor learn any of it.

She wants to find out what Cullens are. And she knows she will.


	7. Chapter VI

_**What do you think so far about this story with Mia?**_

_**Hope you like her :D**_

_**Thank you :)**_

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**Dear Diary,**

**Since yesterday I'm confused. I keep on remembering what happened at the parking lot when Edward just suddenly appeared near me and stopped the van with his own hand from crushing ****me**** us both. I'm well aware that humans can't appear from across the lot to the other side. It's imposible and unnatural. **

**And also, I've been curious about Edward. I wanted to know him better. It was this unseen force that just made me want him. I never believed in love at first sight, but now, I think I'll start believing into it. There was just something about him, something that just got me interested in him and I couldn't push that away. But the only vibe I got from him is that sometimes he wants me there and sometimes he just doesn't. And it confuses me. Now, I'm curious about him, and I even dreamt of him. He was watching me, moveless and when I turned the light on, he wasn't there anymore. Uh, I keep talking about him like a obssessed little girl that has a crush on a popstar.**

**One thing I sure of, is that sooner or later I will find out what Edward is, yet I don't know how will I do that.**

** -Mia**

Leaning on her car im school parking lot, Mia stared at one point in the ground, thinking over and over again about Edward, his family and what happened a few days ago. She remembered everything clearly like it happened just two hours ago.

She made two choices yesterday before she went to sleep. First; start training her witch abilites faster so then she can protect herself from any accident that can occure. Second; she will find out what Cullens are behind their looks.

She was a witch after all, nothing is impossible to a witch because they are smart, intelligent and as older they become the wiser they are. Mia was still a very young witch compering to her grandma who was 62 years old and the head of Silva Clan and all witches.

Mia looked up unconsciously towards Mr. Molina who was talking students pass for a field trip to Greenhouse outside Forks. Mia sigh, pushing herself of the car. Her eyes automatically looked away towards Edward, Alice and Jasper that just arrived and stopped for a while.

"Look at you, huh?" Mia looked down as Mike suddenly got into her sight. "You're alive."

"Yeah, I'm a surivor." Mia spoke, partly joking.

"Now, I want to ask you, you know, i-if, you know it's like a month away, but…"

Ignoring Mike, Mia seemed like she was looking at him, but actually she was looking over his shoulder towards Edward that stared at her with smirk on his face. He was becoming a great distraction to her, seriously.

"So, what do you think?" Mia looked at Mike finally, to who she didn't listen at all.

"About what?" Mia asked.

"Do you want to go?...To prom?... With me?" Mike asked slowly, and hopefully.

"Oh, that." Mia exclaimed. "Eh, no." Mia answered.

"N-no?" Mike repeated with sad disappointment.

"Nope." Mia answered. "But you should ask Jessica. She will definitely say yes." Mia smiled and Mike glanced at Jessica, who waved to him.

"Yo, yo, yo. Hey, guys, come on." Mr. Molina exclaimed, gesturing towards the two buses. "We gotta go. We gotta go. Green is what? Good. Let's go."

Mia glanced at Mike before they made their way towards the bus. Mia looked towards Edward who was making his way towards the other bus with Alice and Jasper and a smile playing on his face, that looked like he was proud of something or someone.

* * *

Arriving to the Greenhouse, Mr. Molina kept on talking about compost tea and later Eric made one which Tyler took out of his hand and took a sip from it while Mr. Moline warned him not to drink it since it was for the plants.

Mia walked slowly forward, looking at the plants without interest. Even through they were nature, Mia felt less connected to their nature then to real nature outside. They looked like they were locked up in this place without leaving.

Mia stopped in her tracks when she saw Edward a few steps infront of her, without moving with his back turned towards her. He looked like he was waiting for someone or maybe he just didn't feel like moving. Mia sigh before she went to pass by him.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked out of the blue and Mia raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?" Mia asked. "Why do you care how I'm feeling?"

"I- You didn't answer my question." Edward said and Mia slightly scoffed.

"Never better." Mia answered. "How are you feeling?" Mia asked and Edward gave her puzzled look.

"Fine…" Edward unsurely answered.

"I'm glad." Mia said. "As long you didn't break your arm."

"What?" Edward asked, getting more confused, faking.

"Don't play dumb, Edward." Mia spoke, his name for the first time being mentioned by her directly. "I'm well aware that nobody can stop a van like that, or by a second appear next to you from across the lot."

"Mia, you hit your head." Edward said and Mia rolled her eyes. "I think you are still confused." Mia laughed.

"Yeah, I hit my head." Mia said with clear hit of sarcasam in her voice.

"Mia!" Jessica called as she started to run towards her. "Guess who just asked me to prom." As soon as Jessica came to Mia, Edward awkwardly walked away.

"Who?" Mia asked, glancing at Edward walked away.

"Yeah, I actually totally thought that Mike was gonna ask you.." Jessica said as they continue walking. "It's not gonna be weird, though, right?"

"No, of course not" Mia answered. "You guys look great together." Mia answered, without paying so much attention to what she was saying.

"I know, right?"

* * *

Mia left the Greenhouse when almost half of the students went outside. She walked pass Eric who almost pushed a worm in her face. _Poor worm. _Mia thought in her head as she walked towards the bus. She could hear footsteps behind her and she turned around to see Edward right behind her.

"Mia, we shouldn't be friends." Edward said out of the blue, again.

"Agree with you." Mia lied. "You should have let the van crash me and save yourself from talking to me." Mia said and Edward stopped.

"You think I don't want to talk to you?" Edward asked, slightly disappointed and Mia just sigh without an answer. "You don't know anything."

"Actually I think I know something." Mia said.

"Hi." Edward's sister, Alice, interrupted them. "Are you gonna be riding with you us?" Alice asked Mia.

"No, thanks for asking." Mia smiled to Alice before giving Edward a emotionless glance.

She turned around and went around the other bus. She went inside and sat by the window on the right side. She sink inside the seat and close her eyes for a while, before she opened them. Now she felt guilty for pushing Edward away. _What is wrong with him anyway?_


	8. Chapter VII

**_Thank you for your lovely reviews. _**

**_Twiheart: I'm not sure what you mean by your question 'how long is this gonna be?'. If your asking about how long the story is going to last, my answer is 11 + this one. I have the story already written on my computer. I'll try to correct my spellings and grammatical mistakes as much as possible. I know english very well, but sometimes I'm not even aware how many mistakes I make while writing :/_**

**_I hope my mistakes won't make you like my story less._**

**_Thank you very much :D_**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**Dear Diary,**

**Edward is starting to annoy me. Especially with his mood swings. One moment he's sweet like sugar and the other he's sour like lemon. He acted like he's angry at me for something. I wanted to know what he's thinking. I wondered. **

**Anyway, my grandma called me, wondering how I am, did I start learning my powers and how's in Forks. I just simply answered that I'm okay, that I started retraining my powers and that Forks is okay but a very cloudy and rainy town.**

**I miss her and Lawton and all those witches that I wasn't close to so much. I was homesick probably. There was nothing here for me except school (plus finding out what Cullens are) and my uncle and aunt. I have friends here too, but they are just too casual. Too normal. They were okay as people, but to be friends with them for a long time would be just annoying.**

** -Mia**

* * *

Mia walked to canteen towards the table where Angela, Eric, Jessica, Mike and Tyler. Mia walked to the table and out of habit looked over her shoulder at Edward that was saying something while playing with piece of food in his hand.

He noticed her looking. His golden brown eyes looked at her for a moment before he seemed to say something annoyingly and throw the piece of food back into his plate. Looking away from him, Ma focused her attention to her friends.

"La Push, baby." Eric spoke while Mia placed her bag on the chair. "You're in?"

"And La Push is?"

"La Push Beach down at Quileute Rez. We're all going tomorrow." Mike answered Mia's question.

"Yeah, there's a big swell coming in." Jessica added.

"And I don't just surf the Internet." Eric joked as he got up on his chair like he was surfing before sitting back down.

"Eric, you stood up once, and it was a foam board." Jessica poined out.

"But there's whale watching, too." Angela said. "Come with us." Angela suggested while looking at Mia

"La Push, baby. It's La Push." Eric said while Mia laughed at him.

"Okay, I'll go if you stop being creepy." Mia joked before she walked away.

Mike agreed with Mia how Eric was creepy saying "La Push" the entire time. Mia went to food service counter and took a tray and placed a bowl on it. She takes two leaves of lettuce, three small tomatoes, a few pieces of sliced cucumber, white broccoli and decorated them in the bowl.

She placed a red apple aside while she decorated the food in her plate nicely so then she would like it. It wasn't important to her if she will eat all of this; she just felt inspiration to decorate her plate with food like she used to do when she was kid.

"Edible art?"

In surprise, as she quickly placed her hands on the metal desk, she hit the apple with the tip of her medium long oval nails making it fall down towards the floor. But before it hit the floor, Edward throws it up with his foot and caught it in his hands.

"Mia."

Mia stared at his mesmerizing face that had gentle smirk playing on his lips. Now she wondered why he is acting all nice when yesterday he said to her that they shouldn't be friends. _He's starting to confuse me. _He really was.

"What? We are friends number one again?" Mia asked annoyingly as she went on the other side of food service counter, while Edward followed.

"I only said it will be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't wanna be." Edward said as he watched her.

"That's confusing." Mia commented. "You are confusing me. First you save me and then you don't want to be friends with me."

"Maybe, it's because I'm a bad guy, not a life saver." Edward said and Mia shakes her head in denial.

"You're not." Mia said confidently. "You might see yourself as a bad guy, but I can see that you're not." Mia gently smiled to him and Edward smiled back, happy that she had that kind of an opinion about him. _Yep, being a bit nice I might be able to find his secret._ "Why don't we hang out?" Mia suggested. "Everyone is going to the beach, you can come too."

"Which beach?" Edward asked.

"La Push."

"I don't know." Edward answered.

"Why not?" Mia asked like a baby, while Edward looked over his shoulder at Eric and others that were watching and immediately they looked away when they noticed Edward watching them.

"It's just a little crowded." Edward answered and Mia frowns.

"Shame."

* * *

The waves were still small at the La Push beach. Mia watched them from the Tyler's van. It was a gloomy day like all the others days in Forks. Mia had a blanker wrapped around her and a red knitted hat on her head with her hair outside.

Mike, Jessica and Eric were getting dressed in full body swimsuits while Mia and Angela just sat back without any will of wanting to surf since they both didn't know how to do it. Tyler already dressed himself and takes the surfing board.

"I'm paddling out, Coates." Tyler said as he passed by them towards the beach.

"I don't know if it's worth it anymore." Eric said.

"Come on, we drove all the way here." Jessica said. "I'm at least paddling out. You guys are babies." Jessica told them before she placed a blanker around herself.

"So, I keep thinking that Eric's gonna ask me to the prom, and then he just doesn't." Angela said sadly to Mia.

"You should ask him." Mia suggested. "You're a strong, independent woman and I believe you got the guts to ask him."

"I do?" Angela asked

"Yes." Mia surely answered.

"Hey, will you do me up?" Jessica asked as she pointed at the zipper on her back to Angela.

"Yeah."

While Angela zipped Jessica up, Mia looked towards the beach, noticing three guys with long black hair, russet skin and thick coats to keep them warm. They must have been from Quileute Rez, cuz Mia heard all of them look almost exactly alike.

Jessica kept complaining that the waves were not big as they were when they came. To that, Mia decided to do something. She looked towards the waves, calling out the wind with her powers. She could fell everything happening in the back of her head.

Mia managed to raise the waves, invited as much wind as she could with her powers for waves to last longer. She felt herself slightly getting weaker, but she held on. Jessica started to cheer from excitement before she went to the water with Mike and Eric following behind her.

For the rest of the time at the beach, Mia was mostly boring herself out, or sometimes she would just laugh at Mike, Eric and Jessica when they fell into the water with Angela. It was just usual day out with your friends, nothing more.


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

**Dear Diary,**

**Lately, my powers have been growing stronger. I feel it in my fingers, in my mind and in all parts of my body. It feels wonderful to be in full power of a witch. I missed that feeling. But I have still enough to catch on. I get weak very fast and start feeling light-headed.**

**As for Edward, I still wondered who he is or what he is. We would talk casually, but there was this limit in our conversation where he just stops talking. I tell him everything, but in a human way, not mentioning anything about my witchy business. I even through lately of telling him what I am, maybe then he will tell me who he is. **

**Anyway, today is a good weather in Forks, finally. There is sun shining, warming my face and it reminds me of Lawton. I wish it could stay that way for a few days. But I already know it won't.**

** -Mia**

Mia wrote her name at the end and closes her diary before she looked up towards Jessica who was constantly trying to see what Mia was writing. But thanks to her long dark brown hair, she couldn't see a thing. Jessica flashed an innocent smile.

"You are writing a diary?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Mia answered.

"That's lame." Jessica commented. "Nobody keeps a diary anymore."

"Well I do." Mia said, with hit of annoyment in her face.

Jessica didn't say anything more. She closed her eyes and let the sun shine on her. Mia placed her diary in her bag and just relaxed in her seat. She looked around, just now noticing that Cullens were nowhere to be seen outside.

Tyler was playing football with few girls and boys including Mike. Girls were talking while some just enjoyed the sun that was very rare in Forks. Mia checked one more time for any clue of Edward or his family, but there was none.

"He's not here." Jessica spoke and Mia looked at her. "Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear."

"They ditch?" Mia asked.

"No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for, like, hiking and camping and stuff." Jessica answered. "I tried that out on my parents. Not even close."

"Guys!" Both, Mia and Jessica turned their heads and looked at excited Angela. "I'm going to the prom with Eric. I just asked him."

"I told you can do it." Mia smiled and Angela hugged her tightly and the pulled away with a frown.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the prom?"

"Yeah." Mia answered. "It's not my thing."

"Okay, we should go shopping in Port Angeles before all the good dresses get cleaned out." Jessica suggested.

The belt rang and Jessica got up from the table. Mia takes her bag and her light coat before getting up from the seat. She walked with Jessica and Angela into the school halls, but was stopped by Angela before they separated.

"You are coming with us, right?" Angela asked.

"To Port Angeles?" Mia asked and Angela nod. "I don't—"

"Please." Angela begged with puppy face.

"Okay." Mia answered. "I'll go."

"Yay." Angela gave her a quick hug before she run off.

* * *

Mia sat on a couch besides windowed wall, doodling at the end of her diary with bored look on her face. She perfectly draw Edward's face how she remembers it. His lips, his nose, his eyes, his hair… she imagines him inside her mind.

Angela and Jessica were trying dresses while Mia answered to all their questions that were directed to her about her opinion of each dress. Mia wasn't a shopping person. She would much rather sleep all day then go shopping, if you ask her.

Angela dressed herself into a silver silk dress that fell perfectly along her thin figure while Jessica dressed a dress that was in pink color with open cleavage in V infront. They admired their dresses in the window infront of them, while Mia didn't even listen.

Sound of knocking made Mia look up and see four boys passing by, commenting Angela and Jessica as they passed by with smirks on her faces. One knocked to Mia, while she just sends him a short glare before looking back at her diary.

"Oh, God." Angela said, turning her back to the window.

"That's uncomfortable." Jessica added.

"Yeah." Mia commented.

"Mia, what do you think?" Jessica asked and Mia looked at her up and down.

"That dress is definitely the best one you've tried yet." Mia answered.

"Really?" Jessica asked, looking back at herself.

"Yeah." Mia said and closes her diary. "Guys, I'm gonna got stretch my legs for a little bit." Mia said as she put her diary in her bag. "See you at the restaurant?"

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked while Mia got up and takes her bag and jacket.

"Yeah." Mia answered. "See ya."

"Okay." They both said and Mia left the dress store.

* * *

It was 6 AM and the dark already came around. Mia made her way towards the restaurant that Angela, Jessica and herself agreed to go after the shopping. Mia went down the alley. She had her eyes looking down at the ground as she made her way into the alley that lead to sidewalk. She heard male voices as they passed by the alley, but then stopped as they noticed Mia halfway inside the alley.

Mia stopped and turned around as they started to call for her and went onto her right that led to a parking lot. She glanced behind herself, seeing those two guys that were with a group of friends passing by dress store earlier when she was with Jessica and Angela.

"Saw you in the dress store." One guy said behind Mia. "Hey, where you running to?"

Mia noticed some kind of a bar 20 feet away from her with a couple making out at the entrance and two guys infront of the bar, the other two that passed by the dress store earlier. _This is not good._ Mia commented inside her mind at sight of them.

"There she is." One guy that was infront of the bar commented as he made his way towards her with his friend.

Mia tried to get pass them, but instead they corner her and surrounded her. Mia tightens her fist, trying to hold back the urge of using her powers and exposing her secret. She could already say what they wanted with her.

They commented her, getting closer to her and closer. She felt miserable, pathetic little girl that didn't know how to protect herself besides using her powers to protect her. One guy turned her around, bringing her closer to himself.

"Don't touch me." Mia sharply said before she kicked him in the middle.

He groaned in pain at the same time as a car drove into the parking lot in full speed. Mia jumped out of their circle and looked towards the car that stopped right infront of them. It was a silver Volvo that belonged to no other then Edward Cullen.

"Get in the car." Edward said as he got out from the car.

Mia didn't protest, she listened to him and did as he told her. She got into the passenger seat and close the door before she looked at Edward. He seemed to be glaring at them while they started to back away in fear like they were looking in the eyes of a beast.

Edward backed away when he made sure they were scared and got back in the car. He press gas slightly almost hitting them, before going back and making an amazing turn around while Mia watched him with slightly shocked face.

He went onto the road, cars horning as he suddenly just droved infront of them. Mia was surprised nobody hit his car or he hit someone else's car. She took a deep breath silently before she leaned in her seat and released it.

"I should go back there and rip those guys' heads off." Edward said in rage.

"That would be a bad idea." Mia commented.

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking." Edward said and Mia looked at him suspiciously.

"And you do?" Mia asked.

"It's not hard to guess." Edward said like he said something wrong before. "Can you talk about something else? Distract me so I won't turn around."

"Like punching some senses into to you?" Mia asked to which Edward just laughed.

Mia sighs before she told him she had to get to Bloated Toad Restaurant where Jessica and Angela were waiting for her, or already left. Edward did as she said and parked infront of Bloated Toad. Mia immediately went out of the car when Jessica and Angela were walking down the stairs from porch.

"Hey, I—"

"Where were you? We left you messages." Angela interrupted her.

"Yeah, we waited, but we were, like, starving, so we…"Jessica stopping speaking when she saw Edward stopping besides Mia.

"I'm sorry I kept Mia from dinner." Edward said. "We just sort of ran into each other and got talking." Angela and Jessica smiled, glancing at both of them.

"No." Jessica shakes her head. "No, we totally understand. I mean, that happens, right?" Jessica said. "Um,.."

"Yeah, we were…" Angela quietly started, looking at Jessica.

"We were, yeah, we were just leaving. So…" Jessica said as they passed besides Mia and Edward stepped infront of them. "Mia, if you wanna…"

"I think I should make sure Mia gets something to eat." Edward suggested. "If you'd like." Mia nod. "I'll drive you home myself."

"That's so thoughtful." Angela commented with a smirk on her face while looking at Mia.

"It's really thoughtful. Yeah." Jessica added.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go eat something." Mia said before she stepped besides Edward and looked at her two friends.

"Okay, so we'll see you tomorrow." Jessica said.

"Okay." Mia nod.

Mia glanced at Edward before the completely turned towards the restaurant and started walking up the steps. Jessica and Angela laughed in surprise to see them together before they entered in the car while Mia and Edward went inside the restaurant.

For a long time, Mia and Edward didn't say anything to each other besides ordered, that is, Mia ordered while Edward didn't order anything. Mia ordered Mushroom Ravioli and waited in quietness for the waitress to bring her order.

Mia wanted to ask Edward so many questions, but she wasn't sure he will answer any of them. She watched the lit up lamp in the middle of the table, trying to think of words she will say to him to get some answers if she can.

"All right, one mushroom ravioli." Waitress said as she placed the plate infront of her.

"Thank you." Mia politely thanked.

"Yeah, no problem." Waitress said and looked at Edward that didn't even glance at her. "So are you sure there isn't anything I can get for you?" Waitress asked, trying to flirt.

"No. No, thank you." Edward said, glancing at the waitress but kept his eyes on Mia.

"Let me know." The waitress said, checking Edward up and down before she walked away.

Mia raised her eyebrow at the waitress that seemed to think flirting with costumers was part of her job. Mia looked at her in disgusting way before she glanced at Edward that had his eyes lowered. Mia took the fork near the plate before looking at Edward.

"You're not going eat?" Mia asked.

"No, I'm on a special diet." Edward answered and Mia placed the fork back down before she decided to question him.

"I need to ask you something." Mia said.

"Sure."

"How did you know where I was?" Mia asked.

"I didn't." Mia scoffed, leaning in the chair.

"I hate when people think I'm dumb." Mia commented. "Just tell me." Mia said and Edward sighs.

"I…I feel very protective of you." Edward said, looking at her.

"So you followed me."

"I was trying to keep a distance unless you needed my help and then I heard what those low-lives were thinking."

"You've heard what they were thinking?" Mia asked, slightly confused. "You read minds?"

"I can read every mind in this room. Apart from yours." Edward said and Mia smiled.

"That's because I have mental block." Mia answered and Edward narrowed his eyebrows at her. "Since I was born I've had this ability to always have blocked mind to people with mental abilities." Mia answered. _We just exchanged information about each other; not a normal information._

"It's very frustrating." Edward confessed and then sighs like something was bothering him.

"What?" Mia wondered.

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore." Edward confessed.

"You don't have to."

* * *

After dinner, Edward started to drive Mia back home to Forks. They were quiet the entire time during the ride back to Forks. Mia would glance at him from time to time, noticing how pale he always was and he seemed to be uncomfortable with her staring at him the entire time.

Mia looked away and outside towards the woods. The road was full of water, making spray on sides as Edward pass by them. Mia felt herself getting slightly sweaty from the heat inside the car and she glanced towards Edward.

"I think I'm warm enough."

Mia went to touch the air conditioning control at the same time when Edward went to do so too. They fingers touched. Cold electric went through Mia's figures like she touched ice, making her flinch before glancing at Edward.

"Your hand is so cold." Mia said, earning no answer from Edward.

She looked back outside, glancing at her fingers that touched Edward's fingers. _He's so cold._ Flashes of red and blue made her look forwards towards Forks police station and noticed Noah's police car parked infront of the building.

"What's going on?" Mia wondered. "Noah is still here." Mia said. "Can you pull in?" Mia asked and Edward swerved to the right in the parking lot infront of police station.

"That's my father's car on the end." Edward said, referring to the black Mercedes S55 AMG at the end. "What is he doing here?"

Mia and Edward unbuckle their seatbelts before they exited out of the car. Just then Dr. Carlisle Cullen opens the entrance door of police station and stepped out with troubled face. Mia narrowed her eyes with worry, hoping nothing happened to Noah.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Edward asked.

"Waylon Forge was found in a boat out near his place. I just examined the body." Carlisle answered.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"Animal attack." Carlisle answered shortly glancing at Edward like he was trying to tell him something.

"Was it the same one that got that security guard down in Mason?" Mia wondered.

"Most likely." Carlisle answered, giving glances at Edward.

"Oh, God." Mia said in slight shock.

"Mia, you should go inside." Carlisle suggested. "Waylon was your uncle's friend." Mia nod and went up the stairs but turned around to look at Edward.

"See you tomorrow." Mia said before she went inside the police station.

Mia walked inside and went into the room that was in darkness with only lamp lit coming from the other side of the room where Noah sat with sad frown on his face. Mia walked behind him and placed a hand onto his shoulder, making him glance at her.

"Hey." Mia said.

"Hey." Noah sadly said back.

"I'm sorry, Noah." Mia said.

"I've known him going since I was a kid." Noah said and he placed his hand on top of Mia's that was on his shoulder. "We're gonna find this thing. Let's go home."


	10. Chapter IX

**_I'm not really __satisfied with this chapter, but I hope you will like it. _**

**_Thank you :D_**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

The entire night, Mia lied on her bed, thinking about Edward and about deaths in this town. She sat up in her bed, pushing her hair back with her fingers. She looked down towards the drawer where the Book of Witch Magic was. _I forgot I had you!_

_Maybe I'll find something inside the book._ Mia got up from the bed and sat on the floor infront of her closet. She opened the drawer and took all the clothes of the book before the takes the old book out onto the floor. Mia touched the covers of the book before she opened it.

Mia didn't really know what this held inside. There were too many pages and Mia only knew where some spells were. She listed through the pages until a title big curved letters caught her eyes. She stopped and opened the pages wide.

**Vampires.** Mia looked through the words that wrote underneath the bold title. Immortal. Speed. Strength. Pale. Cold skin. Drink blood. Special abilities. Red or Gold eyes. Unnatural beauty. Mia closes the book and took a deep breath. _So that is what you are…_

* * *

Edward sat with his family at the table. His golden eyes looked up as he sensed her scent from across the room. She was dressed in black hoodie with a hood over her dark brown hair. Her eyes looked towards him, emotionless and calling.

Something was different about her. He could notice that about her right away. Instead of going towards the table where her friends were, she turned towards the exit of canteen. Her icy blue eyes looked briefly at him before she opened the door and walked out.

Mia walked behind the school. She had a perfect view of the forest up the small hill. She stood there. Waiting for him. Her eyes looked up towards the sky and soon a cold wind rose in the air. It didn't make her shiver. It was her power after all.

Edward's footsteps were heard from behind her. Of course he followed her. Her eyes somehow told him to follow him. Edward felt worried for Mia. She stood in the cold wind that suddenly out of nowhere rose in the air. Somehow, it felt unnatural.

"You should go inside." Edward said as he stood behind Mia. "It's cold."

"Not to you." Mia said as she looked over her shoulder at him.

The wind in the air suddenly disappeared. A confusion crossed Edward's face and Mia couldn't ignore how amused she was to see his confused face. A small smirk appeared on her face before she started to walk away towards the forest.

Edward stared at her back. This moment really confused him and made him interested to know what it was all about. There was this mysterious aura around her now, she was hiding something and she knew what he was; after all, he exposed some facts too much to her.

"Are you coming?" Mia asked as she looked back at him, who was standing still in the same spot.

Edward didn't answer. He started to walk towards her while she turned around. Edward followed her as she walked up the hill and soon they found themselves walking inside the forest. Neither one of them didn't speak up. Until Mia decided to speak, her voice showing no fear.

"So, a vampire, huh?" _Nice way to break the ice, Mia. _Edward immediately stopped in this tracks.

"You found out." Edward said, casually.

"Of course." Mia exclaimed. "It's not like you tried to hide it from me. I'm a witch after all."

Edward's eyes wide. _His surprised and confused expressions are so amusing. _Mia spoke inside her head as he continued staring at her. Edward did know that she was more then she show, but he never through she would be a witch.

"My name is Mia Charlotte Forbes." Mia started. "I'm a witch from Silva Clan in Lawson." Mia said, small smile playing on her lips.

Edward stared at her for a while. _A witch_. Volturi always said that witches are not to be trusted, but that's only because they refused to join them a few centuries ago. But Mia, even though she was a witch, Edward felt deep down inside him that he can trust her.

He immediately from the day he saw her, he couldn't read her mind at all, and the more he spend time with her, the more he started to realize that she was more then she shows to him and others. She was Mia, a witch from Silva Clan.

"What?" Mia asked, waiting for him to say something instead of just stare at her. "You are creeping me out." Mia said honestly with joking tone, making Edward crack a laugh.

"I'm sorry." Edward apologized. "I'm surprised."

"In a good way I hope." Mia said and Edward nod. "How old are you?" Mia blurted out. _Just wondering._

"17." Edward answered.

"Chronological?"

"113." Edward answered.

"That's a lot." Mia commented in whisper. "Who turned you?" Mia wondered.

"Um, Carlisle." Edward answered.

"Why?"

"I was dying from Spanish influenza." Edward answered. "He would never turn someone who had another choice." Edward added.

"How does it feel? Being bitten?" Mia wondered as she started to walk and Edward walked besides her.

"The venom is excruciating." Edward answered. "But what Carlisle did was much harder. Not many of us have the restraint to do that."

"Right." Mia nod. "Because it's hard to stop."

"Yes." Edward answered to Mia's sentence that wasn't a question.

"You feed on animals, right?" Mia asked and Edward nod. "Is there a reason why you don't kill people?" Mia asked and Edward looked down at the ground.

"I don't want to be a monster." Edward answered. "My family, we think of ourselves as vegetarians, right, 'cause we only survive on the blood of animals. But it's like a human only living on tofu. It keeps you strong, but you're never fully satisfied."

"Oh…" Mia murmured. "I have a question." Mia spoke and Edward nod. "Why do you hate me?" Edward stopped in his track.

"I don't hate you." Edward answered.

"But you did."

"Only for making me want you so badly." Edward answered. "I still don't know is I can control myself." Edward stepped closer to her,…_so close_. "You're like my own personal brand of heroin."

"Didn't know I had that kind of an effect on you…" Mia murmured and looked down on her feet.

"For how long did you know what I am?" Edward asked and Mia looked back up at him.

"Since I first saw you." Mia answered. "I always suspected there was something different about you." Mia said.

"Now you know." Edward said. "Are you afraid?" Mia thought for a second.

"Afraid of you, no." Mia answered. "Afraid of losing you, yes." A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"I don't want to hurt you." Edward said and Mia shakes her head lightly.

"You won't." Mia smiled before turning around to continue walking while Edward catches up with her.

* * *

**Dear diary,**

**So, I told Edward that I know what he is. We talked about him and about vampires, we also talked about me and witches, though I didn't tell him a lot. It's in witch's blood to have this secretive aura around them and keep things from other. But what I'm keeping won't hurt him.**

**I'm not sure what I feel towards him. Every time when I see him, I feel this strange feeling in my tummy, making me smile even when I don't won't to smile. So yeah, I'm probably falling in love with him. Slowly.**

** -Mia**


	11. Chapter X

_**Sooo, what do you think of the story so far?**_

* * *

**Chapter X**

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm becoming very close to Edward. He took me to his meadow, filled with green grass, wildflowers in various colors. Beautiful nature. He told me that he's the only one in his family that can read minds. Alice has an ability to see future, but the future can always change. And the deaths of two people in Forks, weren't because of "animal", it was because of other vampires, those who feed on humans and not on animals like Cullens.**

**I remember this morning when he came to pick me up with his shiny Volvo. Everyone in school parking lot was staring at us like we were some celebrities. It was uncomfortable, but I survive through it. He even had his arm hanged around my shoulders. So I guess…this is a start of our relationship.**

** -Mia**

Mia closes her diary before she went to dress herself. Grey hoodie and dark blue jeans with black converses. She takes her iPod with earphones and tucked them inside the pocket of her jeans. She went downstairs to the kitchen to see her Aunt Anna and Uncle Noah sitting beside table and drinking coffee and talking.

"Good morning." Mia spoke and picked a red apple from the bowl with fruit.

"Good morning." They both said at the same time, quite surprised how Mia is very cheerful lately.

"You seem cheerful." Noah commented.

"Is it because of a boy?" Anna asked, making Noah immediately look at her as if she's insane.

"Maybe." Mia answered, taking a bite from her apple.

"Who is this…boy?" Noah asked kind of an uncomfortable about the subject.

"I don't know." Mia teased and Noah gave her a serious eye. "It's not serious yet." Mia took another bite of her apple.

"Oh." Noah murmured and takes the newspapers.

Anna smiled at her and Mia returned the sweet smile. She ate her apple and throws the middle of the apple in the garbage. Mia told them she's going to wash her car and Noah informed her that a friend will come to visit him in a few minutes.

Mia only nod before she left the house. She placed the earphones in her ears and put on Ed Sheeran's music before she took everything she needs to wash her car and got to it. Mia sang to the song that it was playing while she washed the car.

Mia found herself thinking about Edward while she washed the car, but immediately pushed his face of her mind. She could just atleast for a second not think about him. She could even start calling herself obssess with him.

She had her witch senses off completely, she just relaxed her brain while she washed the car. Her sight suddenly got dark and a cold skin of hands was placed over her eyes, making shivers run down her back from the cold feel.

"Guess who?" A very familiar valvet voice spoke behind her, making her smile while she pulled out her earphones and tucked them into the pocket of her jeans.

"Hmm…" Mia faked her thinking. "Mr. Snowman." A laugh was heard from Edward as he smiled at Mia's teasing.

"Guess again?"

"Do I really have to guess?" Mia questioned and takes his hands off her eyes and turned around. "Edward." Mia smiled.

"My cold touch gives me away." Edward said and Mia shakes her head.

"I like your touch." Mia confessed and Edward smiled to her.

"Listen, I'm gonna take you to my place tomorrow." Edward suddenly said, making Mia's eyes wide.

"What? With your family?" Mia questioned.

"Yeah."

"What if they don't like me?" Mia asked.

"So, you're worried not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you as a witch?" Edward laughed silently.

"I'm glad I'm amusing to you." Mia said back and Edward frown, looking at the road. "What's wrong?" Mia questioned.

"Complication." Edward answered. "I'll pick you up tomorrow." Mia nod.

She watched him with her eyes as he walked to his car, that Mia didn't notice earlier. He got inside and he drove off. She noticed how he stared at the Chevrolet passing by him. The driver and he seemed to send each other a hateful glance.

Mia just shakes it off. Maybe she saw it wrong. The driver in Chevrolet looked at Mia and smiled. Mia returned a small smile, wondering who this man was that just now parked in their front yard. A boy, looking younger then Mia, got out from the passenger seat and walked to the back of the trunk, taking the wheelchair out.

"Hi?" Mia confusingly spoke.

"Hi." The boy greeted before he helped the driver onto the wheelchair.

"Hi, Mia." The man in the wheelchair greeted. "I'm your uncle's friend, Billy Black." They shook their hands. "And this is my son, Jacob." Mia shook his hand too.

"Nice to meet you." Mia politely said. "Noah did say that we will have guests this evening." Mia said, while Jacob a bag in Billy's lap. "First Mariners game of the season, huh?"

"Yep." Billy nod.

"Yo, Billy." Noah suddenly greeted as he appeared by Mia. "Got Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry?" Noah questioned before getting behind Billy.

"You bet ya." Billy answered, glancing at Mia cautiously, while Noah pushed the wheelchair. "Any luck with that Waylon case?"

"Well, I don't think it was an animal that killed him." Noah answered.

"Never thought it was."

"So spread the word out at the Rez, huh?" Noah suggested. "Keep the kids out of the woods." He said as he turned the wheelchair to get Billy up the stairs on the porch.

"Will do." Billy agreed, looking at Mia again. "Don't want no one else getting hurt, do we?"

_Does he know? _Mia questioned herself. She watched Billy as if she didn't know what he was talking about; innocently. She got inside the house with them and helped Anna to prepare everything for the guys to enjoy the game.

While she was in kitchen, she felt Billy giving her looks on her back. It annoyed her so much that that anger made the glass of water inside her hand crack, but not too much. Anna quickly looked at the glass before looking at her face with wide eyes.

"Mia!" Anna hissed at her in whisper.

"Sorry." Mia apologized.

She walked to the sink and let the water fall into it from the glass before she throwed the glass into the garbage. Anna stared at her for a while and Mia only gave her 'what?' look before she make her way to the living room.

Through the evening, Mia spoke to Jacob and learned a few things about him. Mostly that he goes to school on Rez and that he is almost three years younger then her. He is very likable and looked like a very good friend to have around. _Nice boy._


	12. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

Mia silently sat in the car with Edward while he drove towards his home. Mia looked down at her clothes more than once. Denim shirt with white tank top underneath it tucked in black skinny jeans and then on her feet she had white ankle converses. And then she had black leather jacket covering her.

"You looked at your clothes fifth time already." Edward commented, obviously amused. "What are you worried about?"

"My first impression." Mia answered. "It's not like I had boyfriend before and he took me to meet his parents."

"Don't worry." They looked at each other. "You're first impression will go fine." Edward smiled to her before he looked back at the road.

They soon arrived to their destination. Mia stared at the house that was almost made of glass in awe. It was large, graceful house, rectangular and well-proportioned. The southern wall was almost entirely made of glass, while the other parts covered with smooth light brown wood.

Without noticing, Edward went out of the car and with vampire speed appeared infront of passenger seat door. Like a gentleman, Edward opened the door for her and she stepped out. He placed his hand on her shoulder and led her inside.

As they stepped inside, Mia observed the entrance hall. It was very well arranged and it almost looked like heaven. She could already imagine herself living in this house. _What are you thinking, Charlotte?!_ Mia snapped inside her head.

"This place looks nice." Mia commented while Edward, like a gentleman, took her leather jacket off. "It's so light and open…"

"What did you expect?" Edward questioned, taking his jacket off. "Coffins and dungeons and moats?" Edward asked, throwing his jacket on the bench near Mia's.

"Not that much dark." Mia lightly laughed.

"Not dark." Edward murmured, walking towards the stairs. "This is the one place we don't have to hide." Edward told her before they continued walking upstairs. "I told them not to do this."

Mia made a questioning look before smell of food entered her lungs. _Oh… to bad I ate. _Mia commented inside her head as they walked further on first floor and on left. A few more footsteps and she found herself in a kitchen.

Rosalie was there, holding a bowl of salad. Emmett, slicing something with a knife. Carlisle, too, was slicing some meat. And then there was a woman Mia didn't saw yet in Cullen family. A beautiful lady with caramel colored hair and golden vampire eyes.

"Mia, we're making Italiano for you." The woman spoke and Mia just nod.

"Mia, this is Esme." Edward introduced them. "My mother for all intents and purposes."

"Bonjour." _Way to go, Mia, you spoke, in Italian. _Mia thought in her head, mentally hitting herself.

"Molto bene." Esme said back in Italian.

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time." Carlisle spoke.

"I hope you're hungry." Esme said and Mia found herself not knowing what to answer.

"She already ate." Edward quietly answered for Mia.

Suddenly, Rosalie shattered the bowl in her hands into thousands of pieces. It crashed onto the ground. Mia uncomfortably glanced at Edward before looking back at Rosalie, who stepped from the shattered glass and looked at Mia with dislike.

"Perfect." Rosalie spoke while Emmett walked around the kitchen table and to her side.

"Yeah… I'm sorry, I know you don't eat..." Mia spoke..

"It's very considerate of you." Esme said while Carlisle stepped by her side.

"Just ignore Rosalie. I do." Edward whispered to Mia.

"Yeah." Rosalie spoke, clearly heard what Edward said. "Let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us."

"Is it the fact that I'm a human?" Mia asked, obviously annoyed by her. "Or the fact I'm a witch? Because either way I know how to keep secrets."

"She knows that." Carlisle said to Rosalie, caressing Esme's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, the problem is you two have gone public now, so…"

"Emmett." Esme spoke, lightly, but with warning in her tone to stop speaking.

"No, she should know." Rosalie said. "The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

"You really hate the fact I'm a human…" Mia murmured, annoyingly, earning a glare from Rosalie.

"Hi, Mia."

Mia looked towards the balcony where a thin girl, Alice, jumped lightly of a thick branch, followed by Jasper. She walked towards her, in a nice casual dress and with freshly picked flowers in her hand. A friendly smile played on her lips.

"I'm Alice." She introduced herself, before hugged Mia, who tried to cover the surprise.

"Hi." Mia lightly greeted before Alice jumped away.

"Oh. You do smell good." Alice admitted.

"Alice, what are you….?"

"It's okay." Alice interrupted Edward's question. "Mia and I are gonna be great friends." And a moment of silence followed, waiting for Jasper to introduce.

"Sorry." Carlisle spoke. "Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him."

"It's pleasure to meet you." Jasper greeted, like he was in pain.

"It's okay, Jasper. You won't hurt her." Alice said to Jasper and Mia just pretend she didn't hear that.

"All right, I'm gonna take you on a tour of the rest of the house." Edward said, rather uncomfortable how the meeting went.

"Well, I'll see you soon." Alice said and Mia smiled towards her with a nod.

Mia turned around as Edward was already pulling her with him. Edward gave his family a look before he disappeared with Mia around the corner. They walked towards another set of stairs that lead up on the third floor.

"Was that as weird for you as it was for me?" Edward asked, making Mia lightly giggle.

"Slightly, yes." Mia admitted, turning around to another set of stairs, but stopping when she saw graduation caps on the wall. Hundreds of them. "How many times did your family graduate?" Mia questioned, looking at Edward.

"It's a private joke." Edward answered, a laugh escaping his lips. "We matriculate a lot."

"Doesn't it get boring?" Mia asked. "Repeating high school over and over again."

"The younger we start out in a new place, the longer we can stay there." Edward said and Mia lightly nods. "Come on." Edward said as he passed besides her.

Mia followed besides him and followed him to a room. There were quite a lot of books. Books all over the white couch near the glass wall. Open balcony door with a view of the trees outside. The room was entirely white, much like the rest of the house.

"Yeah, this is my room." Edward said, shyly and Mia stepped inside.

"You, vampires, really never sleep?" Mia asked, turning to look at him.

"No, we don't sleep." Edward answered.

"Never ever ever?" Mia asked again, making Edward laugh slightly by how she set a question.

"No, not at all." Edward answered.

"Oh." Mia murmured before walking to shelf opposite from the couch with tons of music. "You have so much music…" Mir quietly spoke, stopping her eyes on the radio. "What are you listening to?" Mia asked and pressed play and a familiar music started to play.

"It's Debussy." Edward said.

"My mom loved the poem." Mia admitted and looked at Edward. "She loved classical songs."

Edward smiled to her before he takes her hand. Mia looked at his cold hand as he takes hers and placed the other one of her waist, pulling her closer to him. Mia stared at him, unable to look away from his face. She couldn't help but to admire his good looks.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to keep her eyes of his lips and look anywhere else. She had that urge inside her to kiss him, but she was afraid he doesn't have the same feelings for her as she did for him. Edward spins her, making a look appeared on her face and Edward narrow his eyes at her.

"What?" Edward questioned.

"My mom told me never to trust a man who can dance." Mia said, making a small laugh exit Edward's lips.

"I can always make you trust me." Edward said and Mia smiled.

"I'm not scared of you."

"Well, you really shouldn't have said that."

In on quick moment, Mia found herself on Edward Cullen's back, flowing in the air before Edward catches himself for the tree. Mia looked at the tree in amaze before looking at Edward's side of the face as he looked over his shoulder at her

"You better hold on tight, spider monkey." Edward teased, making Mia giggle.

He started to climb up the tree, jumping from one tree to another. Mia held on to him tightly. Enjoying her time with him as much as she could. Mia soon found herself on the highest tree with Edward, overlooking the entire forest and the river.

"What?" Edward questioned, noticing Mia's impressed face.

"It's so beautiful.." Mia said, impressed by the view.

"Yeah..." Edward said as he had his eyes on Mia. "It is." Mia looked at him as he had his eyes on her as he said that.

Mia smiled to him, honestly and gently. They enjoyed the view together, climbed more up, and talked. Mia felt completed. She forgot all about those depressive days, days she didn't feel like living, days she wanted to fall asleep and never awake again.

Now, she wanted to live, never sleep and stare at Edward Cullen's face. She wanted to be near him, always by him and never let him go. She was in love, deeply and unconditionally. Without him, she would always be sad and lonely girl. Just a picture in black and white.

Minutes, hours passed by and Mia didn't even notice how long she was hanging in the tree with Edward. Edward finally climbed down the tree and they decided to walk towards the house and make sure Mia comes home before 2 PM, before her parents come home.

"Hey." Mia spoke, stopping Edward in his tracks. "I want to show you something."

"What?" Edward questioned, a light smile playing on his lips.

Mia stared at his eyes, a half smile half smirk playing on her lips. She closes her light blue eyes and relaxed her body and soul. Edward looked down at their feet, feeling the wind raise in the air and the leaves slowly started to rise up from the ground.

He looked back at Mia, impressed by how she used her powers. He could feel how she relaxed and enjoyed. The leaves rose up in the air completely and flied all around them, leaving them in circle as the wind build itself in the air.

Edward stared at Mia's face. Her wavy dark brown hair flowed in the air, getting in her face. The wind slowly started to loose and the leaves fell on the ground. Mia slowly opened her eyes and weakly smiled to Edward, before her knees gave up on her.

"Whoa." Edward murmured under his breath as he caught her before she fell on the ground.

"I'm alright. I'm alright." Mia quietly assured, placing her hands on his shoulder and regain her balance. "I kind of a didn't use my powers for a long time and I can't really use a very powerful powers. They make me lightheaded." Mia confessed.

"I'll carry you." Edward said.

"Np, no—" Edward lifted her of the ground and had her in his arms like a bride. "I can walk, you know."

"I don't want you collapsing." Edward admitted and Mia smiled.

"Thanks." Mia said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

_Am I just lucky or what?_


	13. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

**Dear diary,**

**Yes, I met Edward's family and yes, I'm in love with him. It's so strange how I end up in this little cloudy town Forks. Never thought I'll meet a handsome vampire like Edward. I still remember the page I wrote when I just arrived to Forks; can't wait to go back to Lawton. But now, I wish I never leave, not without **_**him**_**.**

**I'm using my powers, too. Slowly and carefully (not always). I showed Edward my powers, probably more then I could handle. And I became lightheaded (way to go Mia, nice way impressing the guy you love). He carried me to his house and then he drove me home. I felt like the happiest girl in the world.**

** -Mia**

Mia closes her diary and smiled. She walked out of her room, dressed casually for sleep in black shorts and light pink tank top. She doesn't love pink color, atleast not the intense one. But who the hell is watching her when she sleeps? Absolutely no one.

Uncle Noah and Aunt Anna went on a dinner together. They both decided to go to a nice restaurant in Seattle and have their time together. They called Mia too, but she just decided to stay home and let them have alone time together.

She went downstairs to the kitchen. The entire first floor was covered in darkness, but it didn't scare her. She turned on the light in the kitchen and went to take an apple from the fridge. She turned around and in surprise she gasped as she saw who was standing on the doorway.

"Edward!" Mia exclaimed. "What are you trying to do? Scare the light out of me." Edward chuckled.

"I didn't mean scare you." Edward said with apologizing tone in his voice. _Well, you did!_

"It's okay…" Mia murmured, ignoring what she thought. "But you should announce yourself before breaking into my house—" Mia narrowed her eyes at him. "How did you get in?"

"Through the window in your bedroom." Edward answered while Mia walked to the table and sat down on a chair with one leg under her.

"You don't sound like is your first time." Mia murmured.

"No, it's not." Edward honestly answered.

"You are a creepy boyfriend." Mia joked, laughed at the end with Edward joining her.

Eventually, Edward sat down on a chair opposite from her and watched her as she ate her apple. She felt slightly uncomfortable as he watched her eat. _I don't like when people stare at me while I eat. _Mia commented inside her head.

Mia noticed how Edward's stare became intense and the proof that he was trying to read her mind was the light burning in her head. Of course she knew by now Edward would try read her mind from time to time, thinking that one day he will be able to access it, but the Mental Block she had inside her head will never leave.

"Stop trying to read my mind." Mia said straightly, making Edward narrow his eyebrows in confusion

"How do you know I'm trying to read your mind?" Edward wondered.

"Because my head hurts everything you are trying to get inside." Mia confessed and an apologetic look crossed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Edward apologized and Mia lightly smiled

"It's okay." Mia said gently.

"Are there many witches?" Edward asked out of sudden and Mia glanced at him, chowing on a piece of apple inside her mouth before gulping it down her throat.

"No, not for a long time." Mia answered. "There used to be ten clans, but now there are only two. Divus and Silva, the clan I belong to." Mia said.

"Are there any bad witches?" Edward asked and Mia shakes her head.

"None that I know of." She answered, biting the apple, chowing on it and gulping it. "The bad witches are called Dark Witches. Breaking witch law drags you one step to darkness. The head of witches, my grandmother, she has an ability to do whatever she wants without being dragged to darkness because of ancestors powers that keeps her always on the side she was raised on. The light side." Mia explained.

"What did you mean when you said you didn't use your powers for a long time?" Edward asked, catching her off guard by his question.

"Eh…" Mia stuttered. "My parents died and I was depressed…" Mia shakes her head. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"I understand." Edward nod.

Edward watched Mia as she ate the rest of the apple. When she was done, she rose from the chair and throws the middle of the apple into the garbage. She washed her hands and dried them in the kitchen towel. She turned around to see Edward still sitting in his chair, watching her with a small smile.

"What?" Mia questioned.

"You are kind of a fascinating to me." Edward confessed and Mia chuckled.

"I'm glad I fascinate you, Mr. Cullen." Mia said before making her way out of kitchen.

As she passed by him, Edward grabbed her by her wrist lightly. Mia stopped in her tracks and look at him as he got up from the chair, watching her as he did. His cold touch slightly sends shivers down her back, but Mia didn't mind.

"I always wanted to try one thing." Edward said and Mia froze when he started to lean in. "Just stay very still."

Edward slowly leaned it. Inside her head, Mia wanted to grab him and press her lips against his, but she decided to stay frozen in her place and let Edward kiss her. He might lose control if Mia forces a kiss and she doesn't want him to feel guilty if he hurts her.

She could feel his cold breath hitting her lips. Closer and closer. His cold lips pressed against her warm ones. Mia would lie if she said she didn't enjoy the shivers his cold lips gave her. Her arms moved from her sides and went to Edward's cheeks.

Mia lost herself in the kiss, she pressed her lips harder against his. Edward kissed back, pulling away slightly to look at her in her eyes with hunger, before pushing her into the wall behind her. The kiss heated up so much, too much for Edward.

He craved her blood, he craved sinking his teeth into her soft and pale skin. But feelings he had for her were stronger than his craving for her blood. He could never forgive himself if he harms her, he couldn't bear to live without her.

"Stop!" Edward snapped, jumping from her, hitting his back against the wall between table and the wall on his right side.

"I'm sorry." Mia said, feeling guitly for pulling him too much into the kiss.

"I'm stronger then I thought." Edward said, looking away from Mia. "I can't ever lose control with you."

"You won't." Mia said, stepping close to Edward. "Don't go." Mia added, as she takes his hand lightly. "Stay with me."

Edward stared at her, she lightly smiled to him, and assuring him everything is going to be fine. Mia pulled him lightly with her, she lead him up the stairs to her room. They sat on her bed for the rest of the night, talking and eventually Mia fell asleep.

Edward lied next to her on the bed while she slept. Watching her peaceful face. He admired her beauty, so peaceful and kind. He went to touch her face, but immediately as his cold touch touched her cheek, Mia shifted, her head ending on his chest.


	14. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII**

Mia looked at herself into body-mirror. She pulled her dark brown hair into a low ponytail and let a few pieces of her hair fall out of ponytail. She was dressed warmly; in dark jeans, black boots with lace wrapped around her ankle, dark red sweater and then put on black jacket. _I should really start wearing something lighter._

She took a deep breath without a reason before she made her way down stairs. Anna was taking a beer out of the fridge and Noah was cleaning his gun. Mia walked inside the kitchen casually and they looked at her, a hit of confusion hit their face when they saw how she was dressed.

"Going somewhere?" Noah asked.

"Yeah." Mia answered. "I have a date with Edward Cullen."

"Oh, so that's the boy you've been daydreaming all the time." Anna teased.

"Daydreaming?" Noah repeated, looking at Anna. "Edward Cullen?" Noah said, looking at Mia.

"Yep." Mia nod. "He wants to meet you."

"Really?" Anna exclaimed.

"Yeah. He's right outside." Mia said.

"Well, bring him in." Anna said, while Noah flipped his gun closed.

"Noah…" Mia spoke and Noah looked at her. "Don't shot him." Mia teased before she went towards the entrance door.

Mia opened the door and invited Edward inside. She led him into the kitchen where Anna was barely waiting to meet him and Noah had non-emotional face. He got up from the chair as they walked inside and standed besides Anna.

"Chief Forbes. Mrs. Forbes." Edward spoke formally. "I want to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen." Edward introduced himself, extending his gloved hand towards Noah.

"Hi, Edward." Noah said, shaking his hand and Edward extended his hand towards Anna.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward." Anna said with a wide smile on her face. "Mia was very secretive about your relationship." Anna said, winking at Mia.

"Anna!" Mia hissed at her in whisper, earning a quite chuckle from Edward.

"Mia won't be out too long tonight. She's just gonna play baseball with my family." Edward informed them.

"Baseball?" Noah repeated, glancing at Mia.

"Yes, sir, that's the plan." Edward nod.

"Aw, that's nice." Anna commented, sweetly.

"I'll take good care of her. I promise." Edward said.

"I bet she can take care of herself on her own." Noah commented under his breath.

Mia glared at him and Anna punched him into his leg with the back of her hand, making hold back a groan. Edward held back a chuckle, glancing at Mia who's was already pulling him by the his hand. As they turned around, Mia glanced over her shoulder and glared at both of them playfully.

"That was uncomfortable." Mia commented quietly as they walked out of the house.

"Your aunt wonders what we do together in a dirty way." Edward said and Mia laughed.

"She has a very dirty mind." Mia said as they stopped infront of Edward's jeep and he opened the passenger door.. "Since when do vampires play baseball?" Mia wondered as Edward took a baseball hat from passenger seat.

"Well, it's the American pastime, and there's a thunderstorm coming. It's the only time we can play." Edward said, placing the hat on Mia's head. "You'll see why."

* * *

Edward drove through the forest until they arrived to an enormous clearing. In distance Mia saw the Cullens, all dressed in baseball outfit and already warmed up, if they do warm up, for the baseball game. Edward stopped the car and they got out.

Edward takes off his jacket and his gloves and made his way towards his family with Mia. Carlisle and Rosalie were fighting which will reach the top. Esme saw her and immediately walked towards her, dragging her away from Edward.

"Glad you're here." Esme said. "We need an umpire."

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett said as he passed by.

"I know you cheat." Esme said to him over her shoulder before stopping Mia at one place where she should be as an umpire.

"Call them as you see them, Mia." Esme said and Mia nod.

First was Rosalie. Alice was the one throwing the ball. Emmett and Edward were to ones catching the ball when it was hit and Esme was the one catching the ball when one of them throw it towards Esme, while Mia was the one announcing everything; atleast she thinks she is.

"It's time." Alice announced, looking from the dark sky with thunders flashing towards Rosalie.

Rosalie nod. Alice throw the ball towards her and Rosalie hit it with her bat, creating a loud echo through the air at the same time the thunder hit in the car. _So that's why they need a thunderstorm._ Mia commented in herself in realization.

Rosalie started to run around the field to every white point while the ball went through the woods. Edward runs after it, disappearing into the woods. She noticed how he was faster than Rosalie, a lot faster than her.

Without seeing it, Esme caught the ball and touched the white point infront of her while Rosalie slides down on the ground to touch the white point, but she was too late. Esme looked at Mia, waiting for her to announce it.

"You're out." Mia announced, and a long of disappointment crossed Rosalie's face.

"Babe, come on. It's just a game." Emmett shouted from across the field.

Rosalie got up from the ground just as Mia got up from crouching position. They stared at each other with looks of dislikes. Mia stared at her without fear or anything, she just wanted to annoy her. She's annoying her, so why shouldn't she annoy her.

Next one was Carlisle. Alice throws the ball and Carlisle hit it with his bat, creating the same loud echo. Both, Emmett and Edward set their eyes on the ball. They ran and at the same time jumped in the air, but instead of catching it, they both collide together and fell down on the ground.

Edward laughed while Emmett looked at Carlisle who reached the white point infront of Esme. Emmett nudged Edward before they got up from the ground. Then Jasper took Carlisle's place and twirls the baseball bat in his hand before getting into waiting position for Alice to throw the ball.

Jasper hit the ball perfectly as Alice throws it. He started to run around while Emmett was the one to go and catch it. He climbed up the tree and caught the ball before landing down on the ground and throws the ball to Esme.

"My monkey man." Rosalie commented behind Mia. _Monkey man?_

Then it was Rosalie's turn again. Alice throw the ball and Rosalie hit it, more stronger and louder this time, making Esme's hair fly into her face. Rosalie started to run around the field, while Alice out of the blue, had a vision.

"Stop!"

Mia suddenly got a bad feeling in her stomach as she heard Alice. Everyone seemed to freeze for a second, before everyone made their way towards Esme and Mia. The look of worry on Edward's face immediately made shivers down Mia's back.

"They were leaving. Then they heard us." Alice told Edward, who passed by her and grabbed Mia.

"Let's go."

"It's too late." Carlisle said to Edward who stopped in his tracks.

"They'll notice she's a human because of her eyes." Edward said to Carlisle.

"No, they won't." Mia said and Edward looked at her, her eyes suddenly turning into brown color with hit of gold.

"Get your hair down." Edward said and Mia did as he told her.

"Like that'll help. I can smell her from across the field." Rosalie said, but Mia and Edward ignored her.

"I don't know much I will be able to hold on this eye color." Mia told him.

"Try as much as you can." Edward said. "I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm so sorry." Mia went to say something but Edward interrupted her. "Just be quiet and stand behind me."

Mia walked besides Edward in the line where his entire family was. She looked forwards, seeing three people—vampires. One woman with red hair, a blonde haired man and their leader probably in the middle, a dark skinned vampire.

They stopped 6 feet away from them. Mia stared down, noticing they weren't wearing any shoes. She looked them up, a bad vibe went through her body. Mia kept quiet, she was even holding her breath and was slowly letting it out.

"I believe this belongs to you." The vampire in the middle spoke, throwing the baseball ball in his hand towards Carlisle, who catches it with ease.

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

"I'm Laurent." He introduced himself. "And this is Victoria…" Introducing the woman on his left. "…and James." Introducing the man on his right.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family." Carlisle introduced.

"Hello." Laurent spoke.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle informed them.

"Out apologies." Laurent apologized, to which Mia wanted to scoff. "We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

"Really?" Laurent spoke, glancing at James. "Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through."

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east." Victoria spoke. "You should be safe."

"Excellent." Carlisle nod and the silence followed.

"So,…" Laurent immediately broke the silence. "…could you use three more players?" Everyone looked at Carlisle. _Say no, my eyes are hurting._ Mia begged. "Come on. Just one game."

"Sure. Why not?" Carlisle agreed. "A few of us were leaving. You could take their place. We'll bat first." Carlisle said and throws the ball towards Laurent, but Victoria was the one that caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curveball." Victoria said, making Emmett and Jasper smirk.

"Well, I think we can handle that." Jasper said, making the other laugh as they started to turn around.

"We shall see." Victoria said in a whisper.

Mia looked up towards Edward, who had his eyes set on James.. They stared at each other, not taking their eyes off. _Come on, Edward. _Mia slightly tugged on Edward's hand, but didn't want it to look obvious. Edward seemed to understand what she wanted and started to turn around. But unexpectedly, a cold breeze flowed pass Mia's face, sending her scent. _Oh no._

"You brought a snack."

Mia found herself being pushed back by Edward and then Esme pushed her behind herself. All the Cullens went into a predator's position infront of Mia. James, Laurent and Victoria were in the same position, glaring at them.

"A human?" Laurent questioned, glancing at Mia, whose eyes were now blue.

"The girl is with us." Carlisle said. "I think it best if you leave."

"I can see the game is over. We'll go now." Laurent said, backing away, but Edward and James still glared at each other like animals. "James."

James backed away followed by Victoria. Mia stared at them as they started walking away. _That's it, right?_ Mia asked herself. _Why do I get the feeling like this isn't the end? _Mia wondered. Cullens relaxed and stand up straight, still looking at the red-eyed vampires were walking away.

"Get Mia out of here." Carlisle said to Edward. "Go."

Carlisle turned Edward around and he walked towards Mia, immediately pulling her with him. Mia wanted to ask him what's wrong, but she suddenly felt like her voice left her throat. Edward opened the passenger door and Mia got inside. She didn't understand why did Edward worry so much? So much that started to strap her seatbelt.

"I got it, Edward!" Mia snapped at him, clearly annoyed by his worry.

Edward let go and Mia strapped the seatbelt on. She throws the hat off her head and watched as Edward made it to the driver doors and got inside, immediately turning the jeep on. Mia watched his face, he drove the jeep as fast as he could.

"Care to explain what's wrong?" Mia asked.

"James is a tracker." Edward answered. "The hunt is his obsession. I read his mind. My reaction on the field set him off. I just made this his most exciting game ever. He's never gonna stop."

"Oh, great." Mia sarcastically spoke.

"We have to kill him. Rip him apart and burn the pieces." Edward added.

"And until he's dead, what should we do?" Mia asked.

"We'll get a ferry to Vancouver." Edward said and Mia furiously shakes her head.

"Take me to Lawton." Mia said. "If he's tracing me, he'll go where I go and he'll fall into witch lair. Once he's there my grandma will kill him."

"You'll endanger your own clan." Edward said.

"For a few minutes, yes." Mia said.

Edward looked at her for a second as he drove through the forest. Her plan was right. If James gets to witch lair, Mia's grandmother, the head of witches with ancestors powers, will have all the power to kill him with ease. Edward will do as she said, only to keep her safe.


	15. Chapter XIV

**Chapter XIV**

"_Hi, Mia." _Ana spoke over the phone Mia was holding. "_How's the date going?"_

"Great, but…" Mia stopped for a second. "Grandma called me suddenly and told me to come to Lawton as soon as possible." Mia lied.

"_What!?_" Anna exclaimed in surprise. "_Why? Did something happen?"_

"Just some witch counseling." Lie again. "Cullens were thinking about visiting some friends in Lawton, so they are going to drive me." Half lie.

"_Are you sure?"_ Anna asked. "_Shouldn't you come home to take your clothes?"_

"I'm only going to be there one or two days." Mia said, _I hope I will. _"Or more, I don't know when Cullens will head back to Forks."

"_O-Oh, okay." _Anna unsurely spoke.

"Don't worry. I will be safe." Mia assured her.

"_Okay." _Anna sighs. "_Call me when you arrive, or every hour, just to make sure you are alright." _Mia laughed.

"Please, aunt, don't worry. I will be fine. Besides I have a lot of tricks under my sleeve." Mia assured her, making her laugh on the other line.

"_I know you do." _Anna said lightly. "_Be safe. Love you."_

"Love you too." Mia said before she hangs up.

Mia felt guilt wash over her. She just lied to Anna, too much. She wasn't used to lying, especially not to close ones. Mia took deep breath before she looked at Edward, driving the jeep silently. He takes her hand gently and squeezed lightly, not too much to hurt her.

He parked the jeep in front of his house and got out. Mia got out of the jeep and followed Edward inside his house, holding his head. As soon as they walked inside, Edward hissed, pulling Mia to his side, with a glare focused on Laurent who was standing by Carlisle.

"Wait." Carlisle spoke. "He came to warn us about James."

"This isn't my fight, and I've grown tired of his games, but he's got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in my 300 years. And the woman, Victoria, don't underestimate her." Laurent informed them before he passed by them and went out of the house.

_Do they even know they are messing with a witch? _Mia wondered inside her head. She knew she couldn't do much. Killing any kind of a creature is a lead to darkness; because killing awakes a new personality inside you, stronger and darker.

Mia wouldn't go so far. She would only defend herself with her powers, but not to the very point of ending another's life. She's not a killer. And definitely not a Light witch on a path to a Dark witch.

Mia followed Edward and the rest of Cullen family down to their garage. She felt so much guilt; lying to her aunt and uncle, involving Cullens into all of this. She felt pathetic; she was a witch and witches can handle a situation alone. _Seriously, Charlotte, how low did you fall as a witch?_

"I've had to fight out kind before. They're not easy to kill." Jasper spoke as he walked inside the garage.

"But not impossible." Emmett added.

"We'll tear them apart and burn the pieces." Carlisle said. "I don't relish the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like James." _Who said you were going to kill him? _Mia thought in herself.

"What if he kills one of us first?" Rosalie asked as she sat up on a cabinet.

"He's not going to kill any of you." Mia spoke. "I just need you to make him go north while I go towards Lawton." Mia said.

"Okay." Edward nod. "I'm gonna run Mia to Lawton. Can you lead the tracker away from here?"

"No, Edward." Carlisle said. "James knows you would never leave Mia. He'll follow you."

"I'll drive Mia to Lawton." Alice spoke. "Jasper and I will drive her. I'll keep her safe, Edward." Alice assured him, at least she did Mia.

"Can you keep your thoughts for yourself?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Alice said before she pulled Mia away from Edward's grasp and to the black car.

"Rosalie,…" Edward spoke as he started to take Mia's jacket out of a bag. "Can you put this on so the tracker will pick up Mia's scent?" Edward asked, throwing the jacket she wore on the field to Rosalie.

"Why? What is she to me?" Rosalie asked placing the jacket on the cabinet while she got off of it. _Does it hurt her to be kind just a bit?_

"Rosalie, Mia is with Edward. She's part of this family now," Carlisle said and handed the jacket back to Rosalie. "…and we protect our family."

Rosalie started at Edward for a moment before over her will she took the jacket and walked off towards the jeep with Emmett following her. Edward close the back trunk of the car in which Mia was and walked towards the open window of the backseat to Mia.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." Mia spoke, guilty writing on her face. "If I never came to Forks, none of this would happen. Your family wouldn't be in danger because of me."

"Shh…" Edward spoke, placing his hand on her cheek. "If you never came to Forks, I wouldn't now have a reason to live." Edward said. "You are my life now."

Mia stared at him. His words honest and affecting. She weakly smiled to him, hearing the garage doors opening, she touched his hand that was on her cheek. His touch didn't last for too much anymore, as Jasper pushed the gas pedal.

Mia sighs silently and rolled up the window. She leaned on the seat and takes out her phone. At least now she's sure she'll speak truth. She went into contacts and pressed on her grandma's name. Two times in ringed, until she finally picked up.

"_Mia, darling_." Her grandma's voice sends a smile to her face.

"Hey, grandma." Mia weakly answered back.

"_What's wrong, dear?" _With concern in her voice she asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this…" Mia started. "I have a vampire tracking me."

"_What?_"

"Yep." Mia nod lightly. "I need your help."

"_Of course, dear_."

"Two vegetarian vampires, the Cullens, are driving towards Lawton while the others will track the vampire opposite from where I'm going." Mia said.

"_Ah, Carlisle's family_." Her grandma exclaimed and Mia narrowed her eyes in small confusion.

"You know them?"

"_Of course. I met Carlisle and Esme while I was a child_."

"Oh." Mia shakes her head lightly. "Anyway, the vampire, James, he will eventually figure out that he's been fooled and he'll track me to Lawton. You will then have a chance to kill him."

"_Alright."_ Her grandma said. "_What did you tell Anna and Noah?_"

"That I have to go to Lawton on some witch counseling." Mia answered.

"_Oh, Mia, sometimes you make a perfect liar." _

"Yeah and then I feel guilty over it." Mia said with a sigh, looking out of the window. "See you soon."

"_Yes._"

Mia hangs up and placed the phone in her lap. She looked up to see Alice giving her a supportive smile. Mia returned a weak smile before she looked outside of the window as they pass by the Forks welcome sign. _I hope everything is going to be okay._


	16. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV**

Jasper drove the car through a small road between woods. Mia knew the forest very well. She used to play in it with other witches and train her powers with them. Those were the good old times, before that accident happen.

It was around 6 afternoon when they arrived in front of an enormous manor with all the lights turned on inside. Jasper parked the car aside and turned it off. Mia opened the car slowly, observing the place she was born and raised.

A manor where witches lived. There was a set of stairs that lead to porch where the doors were to enter the manor. A small river when under the stairs with small opening and lead further into the woods. Flowers surrounded the stairs at the start of the stone fence and at the top.

The manor was filled with alive nature and Mia could feel how positive it was, how full of life it felt. She hadn't felt like that for a long time, ever since that day. _Well, this place definitely brings back the memories I wished to forget._

Alice and Jasper walked out of the car and started to follow Mia as she made her way towards the manor's front stairs. They noticed other witches standing at a few windows, looking at her, observing every move they made.

"They don't seem to like vampires." Alice commented silently, clearly feeling uneasy.

"They just don't like when other beings step on our lands." Mia said, and then glanced over her shoulder at them. "Especially vampires."

As they stepped onto the porch, the dark brown double doors opened by magic and a woman in her 60's opened the doors. She wore dark purple blouse tucked into black pants that almost covered her black ankle boots. She looked very elegant and well for her age; dark brown hair with few grey lock and grayish-blue eyes.

Claudia Myers, Mia's grandmother and mother of Celestina Forbes. The head of all witched and the leader of Silva Clan. She was one of the most powerful witch leaders in witch history. She was a good mother and is a caring grandmother.

"Mia, darling." Claudia spoke and wrapped her hands around Mia.

"Hi, grandma." Mia greeted and Claudia pulled away, looking at her down and up.

"Finally, the light of life has returned to your eyes." Claudia caressed her cheek. "I'm glad you safely arrived." She said before her eyes looked towards Alice and Jasper. "And you must be Carlisle's children." Claudia said, extending her hand out. "Claudia Myers."

"Alice." Alice introduced herself and shakes her hand

"Jasper." Claudia then shakes his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Claudia kindly said. "Please come in. We prepared you a guest room."

Mia walked inside, she saw a few witches looking at them as they arrived. She recognized all of them, after all, most of them were her childhood friends and then Mia took her distance, now they are just old friends. But they mostly had their eyes on the vampires.

Claudia led Alice and Jasper to a guest room while Mia continued forwards and went towards her room. She walked inside, her bedroom always the same. Dark brown floor, golden curtains, golden covers on the bed with the rest of the furniture almost the same dark brown color as the bed.

"I missed my bed." Mia said, collapsing onto her bed. "Ah…"

Eventually, Mia got up from the bed and went to change her clothes. Black skinny jeans tucked into black boots and dark blue shirt. She brushed her messy hair and placed it to go over her shoulders in perfect wavy locks.

Mia looked at her phone, feeling worried about Edward. Various questions went through her mind as she expected him to call her. But too much has already passed by and there was no word from him. _What if something happened to him?_

Mia sighs and went out of her room. She made her way towards the guest room where Alice and Jasper were. In the back of her mind she hoped they heard something from other, maybe at least informed them of James's position.

She took a deep breath before she knocked twice on their door. She heard 'come in' from Jasper and opened the door. Alice and Jasper sat on a couch with a dark brown coffee table in front of them. Mia slightly smiled and closes the door.

"Hi." Mia greeted. "Did Edward or anyone called you?" Mia asked as she walked towards them.

"No, not yet." Alice answered and the gasped.

"What is it? What do you see?" Jasper asked her.

"The tracker, he just changed course." Alice answered.

"Where will it take him, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Mirrors." Alice answered. "A room full of mirrors." Jasper handed her a paper and a pen.

Mia watched at Alice started to draw, very fast. The most she draws, the more the drawing became familiar to Mia. But she wasn't sure where she saw that place. _Why does it look so familiar? _Mia thought, thinking hard where this place could be. Until her phone suddenly started to ring and she looked at the ID, immediately picking up.

"Edward, are you okay?" Mia asked, stepping away from Alice and Jasper.

"_We've lost the tracker. The woman's still in the area. Rosalie and Esme are going back to Forks to protect your uncle and aunt_." Edward said.

"Okay, thanks." Mia spoke quietly.

"_I'm coming to get you. Then you and I…are gonna go somewhere alone. And the others will keep hunting. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again._" Mia smiled.

"I know you will."

The night came around and Mia sat in her room on her bed. _What now? _She wondered. She felt pathetic, honestly. She was a witch and she needed protection. Not only that she felt weak, but also a low witch. _Why did this have to happen?_ Mia closes her eyes and leaned on the bed.

She started at this celling above her, setting her eyes on one point in the wall. Mia looked at her phone when it started to ring and immediately took it. There was an unknown number as an ID, immediately making her wonder it is before she picked up.

"Hello?" Mia spoke while sitting up on her bed.

"_Forks High School doesn't protect its student's privacy very well." _Mia's eyes wide as she heard James's voice over the phone. "_It was just too easy for Victoria to find your previous address."_

"Great for you." Mia sarcastically said. "And what are going to do now?"

"_It's not the question what am I going to do, the question is what are you going to do." _Mia narrowed her eyes in confusion. _"You are very well protected now, in your witch lair. I always thought you witches were too proud to be protected by others."_ Mia could hear provoking tone in his voice. _"You involved so many into this. Cullens, witches,… who else are you going to involve to protect you?"_

"What do you want?" Mia asked through her teeth.

"_You." _James simply said. "_If you come where I tell you to come, without your little friends, Victoria won't go to Cambridge and kill your cousin." _Mia's eyes wide.

"Don't even think—"

"_All you have to do…"_ James interrupted her. "…_is to come where I tell you to and everyone will be alright."_

"Okay, I'll bite." Mia agreed with a brave voice and heard a little laugh from James.

"_How about_ _the old witch training studio." _Mia's eyes sparkle with realization, remembering the drawing Alice made from her vision. "_And I'll know if you bring anyone along. Poor cousin would pay the price for that mistake."_

"Don't even think about hurting him." Mia said before she hangs up.

Mia took a deep breath. She dressed on her leather jacket and then made her way towards the window. She opened it and looked down. _Good thing I'm on a second floor. _Mia thought before she stepped out of the window and looked down.

"I'm crazy."

Mia whispered before she gathers courage and jumped off. She landed on the ground in crouching position, holding her steady against the ground with open palms. She let out the breath she was holding before she started to run.

She runs through the forest until she came to the road. Mia turned left and made her way towards the place James wanted her to come. Of course she was afraid and of course she bite into his plan like a fish. But she couldn't risk it, she doesn't want people to suffer because James wants her.

She felt fear. She didn't know what to expect. But she had her powers and she will use them to protect herself and not let him contact Victoria. Mia isn't a girl that will live with someone always protecting her. She had to protect her own self and not live depending on someone else to save her.

Mia soon found herself in front of the old witch training studio. _What are you doing, Charlotte?_ Mia takes a deep breath and released before she took steps towards the door that will decide her fate.


	17. Chapter XVI

_**The end of the story is near. I hope you enjoyed reading it :D**_

_**Thank you :)**_

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

Silence. That's what Mia heard. No sign of James, just an empty long room with high roof filled with mirrors and columns. The moon light shined through the high windows into the room. _At least there is some light in this darkness. _

Mia stepped forwards. She walked straight and shadowing the fear in her eyes with brave look. Her footsteps were silent and light, her breath was controlled and slow. But her heartbeat gave her calm approach a different story of how she felt at that moment.

_Into what am I walking to? Death…? _ This wasn't a clever idea, and Mia knew. Coming here all alone, a light witch that she is could only harm him and not do much damage. Killing him wasn't an option; she has no intention to become a dark witch.

A laugh was heard from behind her. Not wanting to gasp and give him that satisfaction, Mia turned around slowly. He stood there, bare foot as ever, looking at her with amused face. _Wish I could just rip of that pale face of his!_

"You witches are very brave and stubborn." James commented.

"I would rather say we are bold." Mia said back, her voice not showing the fear she felt while he made his way slowly to her.

"Edward will be very disappointed in you for leaving without saying anything." James said now one step away from her. "To bad you won't be able to apologize."

"You think?" Mia raised her eyebrow. "They will figure it out and they will come here, and kill you."

"Oh, because you are too afraid to do it yourself?" James provoked her.

"I'm not afraid." Mia answered. "I just don't want to taint my heart with a low-life vampire like you!"

Anger was visual on James's face. James's red eyes wide as he was suddenly and unexpectedly pushed by an unseen force back into the air until his back collide with the wall. He landed down on the ground and looked at her with rage in his eyes.

In one swift moment, James was standing in front of Mia. _Didn't saw that coming…_ His hand wrapped around her throat, making her choke for a short moment until she found herself sliding down on the ground. The back of her head ached more than her back did as she collide with the column. She draws her hand back, feeling something wet and warm touch her fingers. _Blood._

"Quite a tongue you've got there for an innocent looking girl like you." James said as he crouched next to her and grabbed her by her wrist where blood was on her hand. "Too bad Edward didn't turn you, instead he kept you this fragile little witch."

"I'm not fragile." Mia said through her teeth, taking her hand out of his grasp, harshly.

Mirrors all around them broke into pieces. James's eyes wide as he looked around and saw all the pieces were aimed at him. He again, found himself pushed in the air away from her. His back collide with the wall and all the mirror shards pierced his hands and legs against the wall to keep him from moving.

Mia managed to get up on her feet. She watched as James groaned in pain before he fell down on the ground. He started to take out the shattered pieces of mirror out of his stoned skin, looking up at Mia in anger. He wanted her dead.

"I'm going to make you suffer."

James appeared in front of her, grabbing her for her throat harshly. Mia gasped in pain and shock. He was holding her off the ground, chocking her. Mia looked at him, anger in his eyes. _What have you got yourself into Mia?_ Mia wondered.

She felt so weak and just wanted to sleep. She fought against the tiredness inside her and loss of breath. Her hands gripped against is arm, finding her powers deep inside her. _There you are_… James suddenly screamed in back and let her go of her throat.

His hands caught on fire. Mia looked at him, fighting herself to get all the power she had left and use it on him. She narrowed her eyes and suddenly, James's body was caught in fire. James screamed and stirred to get the fire off of him, but Mia didn't let him.

The fire burned strong and bright. She wasn't aware she was killing him, until his body turned into dust. Burned jacket and jeans fell on the ground with black dust among it. Mia's eyes soften and she gasped in shock. _What have I done?_

"_Well done, Mia."_

Mia looked up above the dust. It was Mia, with dark blue eyes, wicked smirk playing on her red lips. _I killed._ Mia through inside herself. _I killed._ She repeated over and over again. Never did she ever want to be neither close to darkness and this is what happened.

Mia's eyes started to close, she couldn't keep awake anymore. The powers tired her so much that she could barely feel her body. She lost strength in her legs and soon, her entire body collide with the ground. The darkness covering her vision.


	18. Chapter XVII

**Another short chapter :/**

**Only one chapter to go and the end! :D**

**Thank you for reading the story so far :)**

* * *

**Chapter XVII**

Mia lied in her own bed, in the manor. Claudia sat on the bed next to her, waiting for her to wake up from sleep. She caressed her hand gently as she watched her peacefully sleeping. Mia came back to her senses. She felt warm blanker covering her body, keeping her body warm. Her eyes slowly started to open, the blurry vision started to become clearer and a smiley face of her grandmother filled it.

"Hey, darling." Claudia silently spoke.

"Hey." Mia spoke, her voice weak and rusty.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like hundred trucks run over me." Mia answered, making Claudia crack a smile.

"There's the humor I missed." Claudia said, caressing Mia's hair.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"You don't remember?"

Then, like something hit her in the head, everything from yesterday night came back to her. Getting a call from James, leaving the manor, confronting James, killing him with fire. Mia's eyes wide. _I killed him. I killed someone._

"Oh, my God…" Mia spoke in shock. "I-I wasn't aware I was killing him. Grandma…" Claudia stopped her from raising from the bed.

"It's alright, Mia." Claudia said. "You did want you had too."

"I killed!" Mia hissed.

"You saved yourself." Claudia spoke with higher tone.

"I touched the darkness." Mia said.

"You are far from darkness." Claudia said. "You may have touched it, but you are more stronger then darkness."

"You think?" Mia scoffed. "I never wanted this."

"No, Light witch wants that." Claudia caressed her hair and then her cheek. "I'm proud of you, Mia. As a witch and as a grandmother."

Mia gave Claudia a weak smile. She still felt tired from how much she used her powers. She felt guilty about herself. _Touching darkness…how stupid could I be?_

"What are other witches saying?" Mia asked.

"They are afraid you have become darkness." Claudia answered. "They are not too happy hearing a white witch killed."

"Yeah, nor am I." Mia sigh.

"You are a very rare witch, Mia." Claudia said and Mia looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You are more powerful then you think."

"I am?"

"Yes, dear." Claudia smiled. "The darkness will have a hard time taking over you." Claudia joked, making Mia crack a smile. "I will need to inform witches that you are still light as ever."

"Okay." Mia nod. "Where's Edward?" Mia asked out of blue with concern in her voice.

"He's outside. I managed to get him out of your room." Claudia said. "He's been by your side the entire night. He blames himself for not stopping you from killing James."

"He doesn't have to blame himself." Mia sigh. "Did Anna or Noah call?"

"Yeah. I told them everything is alright and you will soon come home."

"They don't know what happened?"

"No." Claudia answered. "That's going to be our little secret." Claudia said with a smile. "I'm so glad your powers are back." Claudia said with a smile.

"Can I see him? Edward?"

"Yes, I'll call him."

Claudia kissed Mia's forehead before she smiled to her widely and made her way towards the door. She walked outside, leaving the door open. Mia waited a few seconds before Edward walked inside her room and close the door.

"Hey." Mia spoke and Edward walked to her.

"I'm sorry." Edward said, sitting down next to her. "I should have been there and stopped you from killing him."

"It's alright, Edward." Mia said, smiling weakly. "It's my fault. I was the stubborn one that bite into his plans, even though I knew it was a trap." Mia murmured the last part. "Where's Victoria?"

"She ran off." Edward answered and Mia nod.

"I'm sorry for getting you and your family into this trouble." Mia said.

"It's alright. You alive, means everything to me." Edward said.

He leaned forward and placed his cold lips on top of Mia's forehead. Mia's smiled. She felt happy to have Edward by her side. As long as he's there, Mia knows she will keep herself away from the darkness and be in the light. _I love him._


	19. Chapter XVIII

_**Happy Valentines Day :D**_

* * *

**Chapter XVIII**

**Dear diary,**

**So much has happen since the last time I wrote here. I wish I could write everything that happen, but I would probably waste so many pages on explaining everything. The most important thing now is that I'm alive and Edward is with me.**

**I couldn't bear to lose him. Losing my parents was enough, losing him would be too much. Emotions, such as lose, depression, sadness, effect witches very negatively, which leads to Dark Witch, even killing does.**

**Anyway! Edward made me go to the prom. I tried to tell him I don't want to go, but no, he just had to tickle me until I said yes. (Not fair) So yeah, I'm going to the prom. I got a dress that Anna bought by dragging me to a mall in Port Angeles this morning.**

**And now, I'm going to get ready.**

**-Mia**

* * *

"I'm gonna cry." Anna spoke as she sat on the edge of Mia's bed in Forks, looking at her with small tears in her eyes.

"Not literally, right?" Mia asked and Anna nod. "Oh, God, aunt, I'm the one who should be crying in this killer heels." Mia said adjusting the strap around her right ankle. "How do I look?"

Mia turned towards the body mirror. She was dressed in gown that was black on sides of her body, while in the middle was in light caramel color. The dress was tighter around her wrist because of the black strap. The part above the strap covered the caramel color with black lace. The gown barely touched the ground and small glimpse of black heels could be seen.

Mia's hair was raised up into a perfect bun with few hair locks falling out in front of her face into curly waves. She had a thin eyeliners line on her eyelids and soft eye shadow. She even had a soft caramel lipstick on her pink lips.

"I feel…different." Mia said as she stared at herself.

"You look beautiful." Anna said as she walked next to her. "Ah, you have too much beauty."

"You are overreacting." Mia said. "I can't wait to take the makeup off my face." Mia said as she made her way towards the door.

"Wait, wait, wait." Anna exclaimed, jumping in front of Mia.

"Edward is waiting for me." Mia remained her. "Maybe Noah is even killing him with his stare."

"He's not." Anna said. "I'm going to announce you." Mia's eyes wide, while Anna winked at her and run out of her room where she opened the door.

"You can't be serious." Mia whispered.

Anna run down the stairs and Mia could hear how she's calling Edward and Noah to come to the stairs. Mia wanted to die right now, did she really had to walk down the stairs while everyone is watching her. She hates spotlight. _Doesn't Anna know that?_

"Mia, come down." Anna sang.

Mia took a deep breath before she made her way towards the stairs. _Don't kill yourself with these killer heels. _Mia repeated that sentence in her head more than once. Her heels clicked against the wooden stairs and she made step by step down, gripping the fence tightly as if she was holding on to her dear life.

_I'm going to break my leg by the end of this evening! _Mia commented annoyingly in her head. She looked towards Anna, who was smiling from ear to ear, and then there was Edward and Noah. Edward watched her like he was swept of his feet and Noah…well, Noah had a flat face.

"Here she is." Anna clapped as Mia stepped onto the last step of stairs. _I survived._

"You're perfect." Edward suddenly said, making Noah give him straight blank face. _That sounded cheesy_. Mia thought with a smile. "I'll take care of her, Chief Forbes."

"I bet you will." Noah murmured under his breath, making Mia glare at him together with Anna. "You look beautiful." Noah said, ignoring their glares and pulling a smile.

"Thanks." Mia said and looked at Edward. "Okay, we'll go." Mia stepped down onto the ground and walked with Edward towards the door.

"Get some." Anna whispered in her ear and Mia flushed furiously. _Why is she like this?_

Mia glanced at Edward who had a grin on his face that he couldn't stop from appearing after her heard what Anna told her. Mia awkwardly walked outside with Edward, saying goodbye to Anna and Noah, she walked with Edward towards his car and he opened the door to passenger seat.

"Thank you." Mia said, picking up her dress and sitting inside.

Edward closes the door and then walked towards the other side. Mia looked out of the window, seeing Anna and Noah standing at porch. She waved at them and they waved. Edward turned on the car and then drove off. _Prom, here I come._

* * *

Mia stared at the restaurant that looked like a house where the prom will be held. Edward stopped the car next the car near the entrance and went to open Mia's door. Mia went to sit down on the bench, using her feet as less as she could because of the killer heels. Edward went back into the car and drove off to find an empty parking place.

"Mia."

Mia turned her head over her shoulder only to see long black haired boy, Jacob, dressed in white dress shirt that was out of this black pants and green tie loosely around his neck.

"Jacob?" Mia spoke, surprised to see him here.

"Nice." Jacob complimented, gesturing down and up on her.

"Thanks." Mia said with a smile. "You don't look to bad yourself." Jacob chuckled before he walked to her and sat on the bench.

"My dad paid me to come talk to you." Jacob said. "Twenty bucks." Mia chuckled.

"Really? What about?"

"Just don't get mad, okay?" Jacob said before he continued. "He wants you to break up with your boyfriend. It's just, he said, quote, 'We'll be watching you'." Mia laughed, Jacob joining her.

"Wow, that's creepy." Mia said and Jacob chuckled. "Tell him thanks and that he is a very funny guy." Mia said. _Who the hell does Billy think he is? _"And to pay up."

"Okay." Jacob nod before they got up from the bench.

"Jacob." Edward spoke, suddenly coming and giving glare to Jacob. "I'll take it from here." Edward said, earning a glare from Edward.

"Guess I'll see you around, Mia." Jacob said.

"Yeah, see you." Mia nod.

Edward placed his hand around Mia's shoulders and made their way towards the entrance. Edward looked back at Jacob with clear glare in his golden eyes. Jacob glared at his back before he turned around and walked away into the woods.

"I leave you alone for two minutes, and the wolves descend." Edward said and Mia laughed. _Wolves? Hah, that was a joke._

Mia and Edward made their way on the red carpet where all the prom couples were going. Each couple had to stop by the gate with 'Casino Monte-Carlo' writing above, and let a photographer take a picture of them. _Jeez, a photographer too. _Mia took a deep breath when it was their turn and Edward seemed to notice.

"Just smile." He whispered.

Mia did as he said and let the photographer take a picture with flash before they continued forward towards the house where the part was being held. They walked inside with a music going on and a disco ball on the celling.

People were dancing, enjoying themselves. Mia wasn't a type of a girl that loves going to parties and all that. She's more of a girl that would have fun with couple of close people and that would be a small, but fun party to her. But this is too much.

"Is this a way you would like to kill me?" Mia wondered.

"The prom is an important rite of passage. I don't want you to miss anything." Edward told me.

"Being able to cast my powers without getting tired would be a decent rite of passage to me." Mia said and Edward chuckled.

"Important human rite of passage." Edward corrected himself.

"Oh." Mia teased. "Now that makes sense."

They walked forwards into the crowd that was dancing and saw Mike and Jessica aside. Mike was giving thumbs up and Jessica was showing off her pink dress that she was trying in Port Angeles. Mia winked at her and gave her thumbs up.

They continued going, even bumping into Tayler who seemed to be dancing with everyone who would pass by him. Eric and Angela were the DJs off the place and waved towards her when they saw Mia and Edward. Mia waved back with a smile.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked her and Mia nod.

"Yes."

Edward held her hand as they walked thought the entrance they arrived. There was a platform in their way that leads to red carpet they came from. The platform was lit with decorated small light lamps all over the celling. Only two couples danced slowly on the platform without even music. Mia turned to look at Edward as she felt him stopping.

"Shall we?" Edward asked.

"Oh, well, I guess I can trust a man who can dance at least tonight." Mia joked.

Mia placed her left hand on his shoulder and the other into his hand. They slowly started to dance, even without music which made Mia feel awkward. The two couples around them stopped dancing and walked away, leaving Mia and Edward all alone. Mia noticed bothering look on his face.

"You still can forgive yourself for not arriving in time." Mia said, but not like a question.

"If I arrived in time, you would have to be afraid of being close to darkness." Edward said.

"I'm not close to darkness." Mia said. "I don't feel it. At all." Mia smiled. "You know, you can save me from witch nature and change me." Edward's eyes slightly wide.

"You don't know what you're saying."

"I know what I'm saying, Edward. I know what I want." Mia said, truthfully.

"That's what you want? Become a monster." Edward calmly said.

"I want to be with you." Mia said. "Without being afraid something might happen to me that will end badly. Like killing again and become a corrupted witch."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true." Mia said. "I'm a fragile human, with a bit of magic and that's all. But that doesn't mean I can't die or become a Dark Witch."

"I don't want to end your life." Edward said.

"What if I said I want to be with you?" Mia questioned. "Forever."

"Forever?" Edward repeated, caressing her cheek and letting his palm on her cheek.

"Yes, Edward." Mia nod. "One day, I want you to change me. Without hesitation."

"One day."

Edward placed his forehead onto hers. Leaving it there for a few seconds before placing a gentle kiss on her warm lips. It was slow, slow enough for Edward to have control. They continued to dance, golden eyes watching icy blue eyes.

_One day. Forever._

* * *

**_The End._**


	20. Sequel

Sequel is out!

Hope you like it :D

**Mia's Diaries: New Moon**


End file.
